White Nightmare
by Victoria-BlackHeart
Summary: Sequel to Black Wish. It's only in my mind, not in real life, no I must be dreaming. Summary inside.
1. Time Is Of The Hour

_Summary: Sequel to Black Wish. It's been four months and the Decepticons are on the move. With Megatron alive and well, the Autobots are in a race against time to stop Megatron from building a time machine. Arcee, pregnant and grieving the loss of Starscream, can't find the strength to help them, but when someone thought to be dead shows up, it brings a shimmer of hope back to their lives..._

* * *

><p>Jack walked into his garage, and switched on the light. It was still empty, as it had been for the past four months. Jack sighed, and switched the light back off. He had hoped that Arcee would show up to bring him to the Autobot base.<p>

Jack walked back into his house, and plopped down on the couch. He kicked his shoes off, and placed his feet on the coffee table. His mom walked into the living room, and saw him on the couch. She placed her hands on her hips, "Jack, feet off the table please," she said, and walked over to grab her bag. Jack took his feet down, "No Arcee?" Jack nodded, and June walked over to him. She sat down on the couch, "I know you're worried about her."

"Mom it's been four months," Jack said, "I understand that she loved him and all, but...she can't stay like this forever," June placed a hand on his shoulder.

"When Arcee is ready to, she'll deal with this. She's had a lot of losses in her life. First Tailgate, then Cliffjumper, and now Starscream. That has to be hard on her. If you're concerned about her, go talk to her when you get to the base," June said, and squeezed his shoulder, "I have to go to work now," She got up, and they heard a horn being honked. June looked out the window, "Bumblebee's here," Jack got up, and put his shoes back on.

They both walked outside, and June hugged her son, "Talk to her," she said, and climbed into her car. Jack walked over to Bumblebee, and opened the door. He slid in the back seat next to Miko. Raf was in the front seat. Miko looked over at him, and smiled.

"Hey."

"Bulkhead didn't pick you up?" Miko shook her head.

"Optimus got him doing some recon."

Bumblebee began driving to the base, and Raf leaned around the front seat, "Bumblebee said that Arcee's still having nightmares," Jack sighed.

"I'm really worried about her."

"Yeah. Depressed and pregnant aren't a good combination," Miko said, as they drove towards the cliff wall. It slowly lifted, and Bumblebee drove inside.

Ratchet looked over his shoulder, and nodded to the children. He turned back to Arcee, and placed the scanner over her stomach, " newspark is still healthy, no changes. It's still to early to find out if it's a mech or femme," he said, switching off the machine. Arcee nodded slowly, and sat up. She looked over at Jack and forced a smile. Jack saw pain in her optics.

Optimus walked out from his quarters, and nodded at the humans, "Ratchet, Bulkhead is ready to be bridged back," Ratchet nodded, and walked over to the controls. He switched the bridge on, and Bulkhead drove through.

"Optimus, we got a problem," he said, transforming, "The 'Cons are on the move again."

"With Megatron?" Miko asked, concerned. Bulkhead's looked darkened.

"Megatron's with them alright, and he looks like there's no damage done to him at all."

"Is that even possible?" Raf asked, "Didn't he get crushed?

"Apparently so," Bulkhead said, "He was watching them. They were gathering lots of metal. I think they're planning on building something," Optimus nodded slowly, concerned. This wasn't good if Megatron was still alive.

"Good work Bulkhead. We just need to find out what he's planning on building, and figure out how to stop him," Optimus said, "Bumblebee, you'll head out tomorrow and do the reconnaissance. Find out what they are planning on building," Bumblebee nodded. Arcee was quiet, just staring at her hands. Jack walked over to her, and touched them.

"You should go outside. Get some air," he said. Arcee looked down at him, "I want us to talk," he said quietly, and she nodded. Arcee stood up, and she and Jack went outside.

* * *

><p>Once they were on top of the cliff, Jack and Arcee sat down, Arcee staring out at the sunset. Jack looked at her, waiting. Arcee sighed, "I'm sorry that I haven't been picking you up, but Ratchet doesn't want me to go out too much."<p>

"I know," he said, "Bumblebee said you still have nightmares," Arcee nodded slowly, and felt tears in her optics, "He loved you Arcee, and you knew that. Starscream didn't die in vain either. He died protecting you, the one he loved with every bolt and wire in his frame. How do you think he would react if he saw you like this?" he asked. Arcee closed her optics.

"He would...tell me to stop crying over him, and get on with my life," she said, "But it's so hard. I promised myself I wouldn't get close to anyone after I lost Tailgate, and especially after I lost Cliffjumper, but I couldn't stop myself. I didn't want to care, so I tried to push him away, but he saw through that," Jack nodded slowly, "I don't want this sparkling growing up and becoming like me. Pushing people away because it's afraid to love or care."

"Then you need to start opening up with everyone," Jack said softly, placing his hand over hers, "Talk to them. We all worry about you. We hate seeing you like this. It hurts us more than it hurts you," Jack looked up at her, "Talk to Ratchet or Optimus, even Bulkhead about the nightmares. It might help you deal with this."

"It doesn't help that Megatron is alive," Arcee said bitterly. Jack nodded in agreement.

"Don't let that bother you. Starscream wouldn't want that," She sighed, and looked down at Jack.

"Thanks for doing this," she said softly. Jack smiled at her, and they turned their attention back to the sunset.

"What do you plan on naming it?" Jack asked.

"I'm not sure. It depends on if it is a mech or a femme," Arcee answered, placing a hand over her stomach. Jack looked over at her, and smiled at her again.

* * *

><p>Knock Out looked down at the schematics, "You want me to build a time machine?" he asked, looking up at Megatron, "To be honest, Lord Megatron, this isn't my specialty."<p>

"Well, Soundwave can't build it, and neither can Airachnid. You're the next best thing," Megatron said. Knock Out looked down at the schematics again.

"With all due respect, Lord Megatron, you need a scientist to build this," Megatron's optics narrowed.

"And yet, Starscream is offline. How can you expect a dead Seeker to build a time machine?" he asked. Knock Out looked at him, "You're making me question my decision in making you second-in-command. Are you saying you cannot live up to that roll?"

"Of course not. It...may take some time for me to figure these out," Knock Out answered, picking the schematics up.

"You better start looking them over now, because I want that time machine operational in an orn," Knock Out's helm jerked up.

"What? That soon?" Megatron growled at him, "Of course. As you wish, Lord Megatron," Knock Out bowed, and left the room.

Once in the medbay, Knock Out groaned in frustration, "How the frag am I supposed to build a time machine?" he exclaimed as his partner Breakdown walked in the room, "Why the frag did Starscream have to be the stupid hero he is and save his girlfriend whatever her name is."

"Arcee?" Breakdown asked. Knock Out looked over at him, "What? I'm sure it can't be that hard," he said, and walked over. He looked down at the schematics, "Oh."

"Exactly. Oh. And he wants it done in an orn!"

"An orn? Are his circuits fried or something?" Breakdown asked, "There's no way you can build that in an orn," Knock Out sighed, and they both looked down at the schematics.

What Megatron wanted with a time machine was a mystery, but he sure wanted it very soon.


	2. Appearances

_Do not worry I'm not neglecting my other stories. I'm just having a bit of trouble figuring out what is going to happen next with them. They will be updated do not worry!_

_Question: What do you reviewers think about the name of Fireflight for Arcee's sparkling? I know that's already an Autobot, but I can't think of anything else... Do you guys have any name suggestions? Leave them in your review!_

* * *

><p>Soundwave looked down at the Decepticons gathering metal. He knew why Megatron wanted a time machine. He had told him numerous times before, back on the Nemesis, when Soundwave was loyal to him as ever.<p>

After recent events, his loyalty had switched to Starscream.

Soundwave made the occaisonal visit to the new warship, The Nemesis II, giving Megatron the false idea he was still loyal to him. As long as Soundwave showed up every now and then, that would dismiss any suspicions Megatron had.

His excuse? Tracking down the parts for the time machine, which he never actually did.

Soundwave watched from above the cliff, and saw Knock Out and Breakdown. They were holding the schematics in their hands, and discussing it. It was obvious to Soundwave that Knock Out was now the second-in-command, because Megatron had mentioned that idea numerous times as well. At that time, Soundwave would have been happy, but now, he realized it was a stupid idea.

Blowing up the doctor's ego would have negative consequences.

Soundwave simply shook his helm, and transformed into blue MQ-9 Reaper aircraft, and headed back towards where he and Starscream had set up as base.

* * *

><p>Soundwave flew into their base, and transformed, landing on his feet. He looked up, and saw Starscream hunched over the desk at the back of the base. He walked towards him, and Starscream looked over his shoulder, "Oh Soundwave. You're back," He pushed back in the chair, and stood up, his joints creaking, "What's Megatron up to?"<p>

_"I can't believe he wants a time machine. What is he going to do with a time machine?" _Soundwave played the recording of Knock Out talking to Breakdown. Starscream crossed his arms, and sighed.

"Good work Soundwave," The silent bot nodded, and walked over to his corner of the base.

Their base was just a cave found high up in a mountain. Sometimes, Starscream liked being by himself. He liked to be alone with his thoughts, and just scratch ideas down on the wall. Other times, he did like it when Soundwave came back from the Nemesis II. Even though Soundwave didn't speak, it was still nice to have company.

Starscream was afraid to be left alone with some of his more darker thoughts.

The thought of offlining himself had crossed his servos many times, but he quickly brushed that thought out of his mind. Arcee needed him, and he had to get back to the base. Starscream walked back over to the desk, and sat down.

He thought about Arcee, and how she must be feeling, thinking he was dead. How long has it been since he last saw her? Four months, by the marks on the cave. He was keeping track of time.

Starscream looked over at Soundwave. The Decepticon had fallen into recharge. Starscream got up once again, and stretched. He should go out for a bit. Starscream walked to the edge of the cliff, and jumped off the edge. Transforming in midair, he took off with great speed towards the sky.

* * *

><p>Starscream dropped down in altitude, and eventually transformed, landing on the ground. He looked around, and breathed in the fresh air, "Jack!" Starscream froze, and quickly ran behind a building, "Hey Jack wait up!"<p>

Starscream leaned his helm out, and saw the one who Arcee guarded, Jack. The girl, Miko he believed, ran over to him, "Are you going to the base?" she asked, as they walked down the street together.

"Not today. My grandparents are coming over for dinner, and mom wants me home to do my homework."

"Arcee will be upset," Miko said. Jack chuckled.

"She gets upset over the littlest things now that she's pregnant."

Pregnant!

That word shocked Starscream. Arcee, pregnant? He was going to be a father? Starscream smiled at this thought. He always wanted a sparkling of his own, though he was still nervous about being father.

"The other day she burst into tears because Bulkhead staked the energon cubes wrong," Miko said with a laugh. Jack simply shook his head, and they stopped in front of his house, "You'll be there tomorrow?" Miko asked, and Jack nodded, "See ya!" She took off running while Jack walked up his driveway. Starscream quietly snuck over to his house as well, and peered around the corner of the garage. Jack unlocked the front door, and went inside.

* * *

><p>Later that evening, Jack was bringing the dishes in from the dining room as he heard his mom and grandparents laughing. He smiled, and began putting the dishes in the dishwasher.<p>

BANG!

Jack stopped, and turned around. June came in the kitchen, "What was that?" she asked.

"I don't know. I think it came from the garage," he said, and placed the plates down, "I'll go check it out," June nodded, and went back into the dining room.

Jack opened the door to the garage, and flicked on the light. His eyes went wide.

"Starscream! What the hell?" he hissed, closing the door. The Seeker looked up at him.

"Sorry for the noise," he said, trying to get comfortable, "I overheard you and Miko talking. Is it true? About Arcee?" Jack nodded his head slowly.

"You've been alive this whole time," he said, amazed, "Why didn't you come back to the base?"

"In case I was being followed," Starscream answered, "But Megatron must think I'm dead too. That's what Soundwave tells me," Jack sat down on the steps.

"You have to go back to the base. Arcee...Arcee is a mess. She barely does anything, and Ratchet's afraid that it will harm the baby. Plus, Megatron is building some..."

"Time machine," Starscream interrupted, "He's building a time machine," Jack raised his eyebrows.

"Time machine? What does Megatron want with a time machine?"

"I think," Starscream said, tapping his talons against his chin, "there's something he wants to undo in the past, or take from the future. One of the two."

"How do you know this?" Starscream chuckled.

"He used to talk about it all the time," Starscream leaned forward, "Is...is Arcee alright though? I mean being pregnant and all," Jack said nothing, thinking his words over.

"She would be a lot better if you were around," Jack finally said. Starscream nodded. He felt guilty for hiding from her. Maybe it was time to make his appearance, "When are you going to come back?"

"Soon. I'll contact you when I'm ready," Jack nodded, and opened the garage door. Starscream crawled outside, and stood up. He transformed, and took off into the air, spiralling away.


	3. Five Days

Jack walked into the base, and saw Arcee sitting on the examination table. Bulkhead was knelt down in front of her, and it looked like he was talking to her stomach, "Uh, Bulkhead?" he asked, walking over. Ratchet shushed him.

"Bulkhead is speaking to the newspark," Ratchet whispered, "It needs to hear a mech's voice as well as its mother's," Jack nodded, and sat down close to Arcee.

"Hey little guy. Your mom is excited for you to arrive," Bulkhead said, as Arcee giggled at him, "We're all excited. I'm going to show you how to be tough," Arcee chuckled at this. Jack smiled, and wondered if he should tell Arcee about Starscream. He had to. Keeping this from her would be like betraying her.

"Arcee, I need to tell you something," Jack said, and Ratchet turned to him, "Alone," Ratchet motioned for Bulkhead to stand, and they left the room. Jack got up, and stood in front of her, "You need to just listen before you say anything," Arcee nodded, and waited. Jack took a deep breath, "Starscream is alive," Arcee looked at him, silent, "I was talking to him."

"He's...he's alive?" she whispered, tears in her optics. Jack nodded.

"Him and Soundwave have been hiding, just in case of the other Decepticons found out he was alive and followed him. He really misses you, and wants to come back really bad," Jack said. Arcee placed a hand over her stomach.

"Your daddy's alive," she whispered, and Jack saw her smile.

Arcee hadn't smiled in four months.

"He's not sure when he'll be back to the base, but he said he would be back."

* * *

><p><em>"Starscream is alive. I was talking to him."<em>

Megatron's optics narrowed, and he growled. Starscream, alive? Impossible. He made sure he shot that traitor in the mine. Unless...

Unless he missed him and hit the wall instead.

Megatron slammed his fist down on the control panel. He ended the microbug that was in the Autobot base, and walked over to his throne. Sitting down, Megatron's hand gripped the ends of the chair. Well, that certainly put a knot in his plan.

Starscream would know he was building a time machine. How many times did he mention it to him? Megatron closed his optics. He had to make sure Starscream never got to the Autobot base. He had to kill him, for real this time. However, he did need his time machine built, and Knock Out was taking his sweet time with it.

"Knock Out!"

The new second-in-command entered the main control room of the Nemesis II, "Yes Lord Megatron?"

"I've changed my mind. I want that time machine ready in five days," Knock Out's optics went wide.

"Five days? You can't be serious!"

Megatron's hand wrapped itself around Knock Out's throat and slammed him into the wall, "Did I ask you if that was ok with you?" he hissed, tightening his grip. Knock Out began to choke, "That is an order," He released the bot and Knock Out fell on the ground, hacking, "I want that time machines in five days, understood?"

"Yes...Lord Megatron," Knock Out said, standing up. He rubbed his throat, and left the main control room. He groaned.

"Breakdown! Get here now!"

His assistant walked over to him, "What?"

"What's that status on the time machine?" Knock Out asked.

"Uh, why?" Breakdown asked, taking a sip of energon.

"Because Megatron wants in it in five days!" Breakdown spat out the energon.

"WHAT?" Breakdown exclaimed, as they made their way towards the lab. They needed to pick up their pace on building it. To be honest, they haven't even started building it and now Megatron wanted one in five days.

* * *

><p>Jack walked up to his driveway, and saw the jet parked out in the backward. He walked quickly over to it, "What are you doing here?" he asked, and the jet transformed.<p>

"I'm going back to the base tomorrow."

* * *

><p><em>Sorry it's short!<em>


	4. Day One

It was only a matter of time.

Megatron walked into the lab, and saw Knock Out knelt down in front of the time machine's frame. Breakdown was working on the control panel. Megatron stood in the doorway, his hands behind his back. Breakdown looked up, and nodded at him, "I assume you're making progress," Megatron said. It was not a question, it was a statement.

Knock Out looked up from his wielding, "Lord Megatron. I did not see you there. And yes, we are making progress."

"Excellent. So I will have my time machine in four days," Knock Out and Breakdown nodded. Megatron smiled, "Good," He left the room, a smile on his facial plating.

It was only a matter of time.

Megatron walked down the halls of the Nemesis II, and unlocked the door at the end. He walked inside, and switched on the light. Suspended by chains, hs feet barely touching the ground, was Starscream. The Seeker lifted his helm, and glared at Megatron, "What's the matter Starscream?" he sneered, walking slowly over to him.

"How did you know where I was?" Starscream asked, his optics watching Megatron closely.

"Don't you know? I know everything," he hissed, turning Starscream's helm towards him with the tip of his claws, "And now you'll never get to see your Autobot, or your newspark," His claws grazed Starscream's facial plating, and turned on his heel. He walked over to the light switch, "Enjoy your stay Starscream."

Megatron flicked off the light, and closed the door behind him, locking it.

Yes, it was only a matter of time.

Megatron walked down the hall, and Soundwave joined him, "Ah Soundwave, my loyal follower. I assume the drones were successful in mining the rest of energon?" The spy nodded slowly, "Excellent. Everything is falling into place, as it should," He and Soundwave made their way to the main control room,.

Airachnid had her back to him, looking over the controls, "Are we on course Airachnid?" The femme looked over her shoulder.

"Yes we are," Megatron smiled.

It was only a matter of time.

* * *

><p>Jack walked up his driveway, and saw another jet in the backward. He groaned, and walked quickly over to it, "Starscream! You can't just randomly park yourself in my yard! My mom is going to freak out!" The jet transformed, and it wasn't Starscream, "Oh. Uh, Soundwave?" Soundwave nodded slowly, "Where's Starscream?" Soundwave simply stared at him, "You're freaking me out. Why are you here?"<p>

Soundwave played a recording of Megatron and Starscream fighting, and he heard Megatron's plasma cannon go off, "Oh. Starscream is captured," Soundwave nodded slowly again. Jack frowned, "This could be a problem. He was supposed to come back to the base tomorrow, but he can't if Megatron has him."

Soundwave walked over to him, and held out his hand. Jack looked down, and saw a piece of paper in the palm, or what he assumed would be the palm. Jack picked it up, and it had coordinates written on it, "What's this?"

_"The location of the base," _Soundwave played the recording. Jack looked up at him.

"What do I do with this?" Soundwave simply stared at him, "Stop that! Ok! I'll figure it out what to do with this," he said, turning away, "Maybe Opti..."

Soundwave was in front of him, vigoursly shaking his helm, "I...I can't tell Optimus or the others?" Soundwave nodded, and Jack didn't understand why, "They can't know? Why not?" Soundwave held out his other hand, and Jack saw a bug in it. Only, it was a robotic bug with a satellite on its back, "Wait...that can listen to us?" Soundwave nodded. Jack stared at the bug, "Wait, if that can listen to us, and it's a Decepticon invention...there's one of these in the Autobot base, isn't there?" Soundwave nodded, and if he could smile he would be smiling, "That's how Megatron knew Starscream was alive. He heard me and Arcee talking about him. It's my fault he's captured," Soundwave looked down at him with sympathy, "But if I can get on the warship, I can bring him to the base," Soundwave nodded. Jack looked up at him, "Will you help me?" Soundwave nodded again.

* * *

><p>Megatron leaned back in his throne, and cycled air. He couldn't wait to have his time machine. He smiled, and stood up. Megatron walked over to the energon, and pulled out a cube of high grade energon.<p>

Optimus would never know what hit him.

Megatron took a sip, and walked back over to his throne. Settling down, he crossed his leg, and took a longer drink from his cube. Knock Out and Breakdown didn't know why he wanted a time machine, but that was minor details. As far as he knew, the Autobots didn't have a clue he was building a time machine. It would be a surprise to all of them when Optimus suddenly began to fade away right in front of their optics.

Megatron chuckled to himself, and took another drink. This had to be one of his best plans in all his orns of being the leader. Yes, Starscream had been the one who suggested it when they first arrived on Earth. If Starscream had his way, he would have gone back in time and offlined Megatron. Megatron had made sure Starscream never had the opportunity to build the time machine. Starscream was a very skilled scientist, and would have had the time machine built by now. Once he got started on a project, he never stopped.

That was one of the very few things Megatron liked about Starscream.

Megatron finished off his cube, and tossed it aside. He stood up, and stretched. Maybe he should give Starscream an ultimatum in the morning. Right now, he needed a good recharge, as first thing he had to go through old files and find out when he could put his plan into action.

It was only a matter of time.


	5. Day Two

It was only a matter of time.

Ratchet looked at the ultrasound of Arcee's stomach, "Hmm...that's interesting," Arcee frowned and looked at the screen, "It seems...that you're carrying twins. I didn't notice this before. One must have been hiding behind the other," Arcee smiled at this thought. She looked down at her stomach, and placed a hand on it.

"Twins," she repeated softly. Ratchet looked at her, and he felt his spark pull. He had watched Arcee grow up, and now she was going to be a mother. In his mind, she was still only young to him.

It was only a matter of time.

"In a month or so, I'll be able to tell you the genders of your twins," Arcee looked up at him and smiled, "You better start picking out names," Ratchet said, as he put his equipment away. Arcee stood up, and rested her hands on the table.

"I'll talk to Bulkhead and Bumblebee. See what names they like and if they have any suggestions," she said, watching the doctor put away his things, "I'm glad that you're still here Ratchet," The medic looked over at her.

"What do you mean?" Arcee walked over to him, and took his hands.

"I'm glad that you stayed on this planet with us, to help us. Things would be different if you weren't here," Ratchet simply smiled at her, but deep in his spark he knew she was right.

It was only a matter of time.

Jack walked into the room, and looked at Ratchet, "Ratchet, I need your help," he said, clutching the paper that Soundwave had given him. Ratchet saw the piece of paper in his hand, "Starscream is alive, and Megatron has him held captive on the Nemesis II. These are the ground bridge coordinates for the cell he's in. Don't ask how I got them, just trust me on this," Ratchet blinked a few times.

"Did you say...Starscream was alive?"

It was only a matter of time.

* * *

><p>Megatron narrowed his optics, and switched off the microbug. So, the boy had found out he was keeping Starscream here, which meant that Megatron had a double crosser on the Nemesis II. He crossed his arms, and decided to discuss this with his new second-in-command.<p>

Not that Knock Out could ever be the second-in-command Starscream was.

Megatron crossed the room in silence, and sat down in his throne. He had the documents about before the war, and had chosen the perfect time to go back to. Now all that was needed was for Knock Out to finish the time machine.

It was only a matter of time.

Knock Out entered the room, "You rang Lord Megatron?" he asked, standing in front of him.

"Yes," Megatron pressed the tips of his talons together, "We have a spy," Knock Out looked at him, a bit confused, "The microbug I have planted in the Autobot base let me hear that Jack knows Starscream is here, and he told Ratchet and Arcee. Now," he said, leaning forward, "I want you to find out who that person is, and when you do, bring them to me," Knock Out nodded, and turned on his heel, "Oh, and Knock Out? Don't let that become a priority. You have three days left for that time machine," Knock Out cringed at this thought. He knew it too, in the back processors of his mind, that Megatron would most likely kill him, or torture him if he didn't have the machine ready.

It was only a matter of time.

Megatron left the main control room, and made his way towards the back of the ship, where Starscream was being held. It was time to present to him the offer. He opened the door, and walked in the room. Starscream lifted his helm and glared at him, "Now, now, no need for angry stares."

"What do you want Megatron?" he snapped. Megatron folded his hands behind his back and began walking around the room.

"I'm here to offer you a deal," Megatron said, walking behind him. He waited to see if Starscream had heard him, "You finish my time machine."

"What's in it for me?" Megatron turned to face him.

"I spare your little girlfriend, and your newspark," Starscream stayed silent, "You know why I'm building a time machine, and Knock Out is...not as efficient as you were," Megatron said, choosing his words carefully, "Come work for me, just until the machine is done, and I will spare you," Starscream was still silent. Megatron began circling him again, "It would be a shame if your newsparks had to grow up without their dad," Starscream frowned.

"Newsparks?"

"You didn't know? Arcee is carrying twins," Starscream's optics went wide. Megatron smiled.

It was only a matter of time.

_It's true, we're all a little insane  
>But it's so clear<br>Now that I'm unchained_

"It would be a shame if they had to grow up without their father, and Arcee had to raise them all by herself. And what would happen if she got killed in battle?" Starscream closed his optics.

He knew Megatron was right.

_Fear is only in our minds  
>Taking over all the time<br>Fear is only in our minds but it's taking over all the time_

"Fine," Starscream said, "I'll do it," Megatron smiled, "But you have to swear on Primus that you won't hurt Arcee," Megatron turned to face him.

"I swear on Primus."

_You poor sweet innocent thing  
>Dry your eyes and testify<br>You know you live to break me don't deny  
>Sweet sacrifice<em>

Megatron released Starscream, and he rubbed his wrists, "Knock Out is in his lab. I will inform him of this," Starscream said nothing, just leaving the room. Megatron watched him leave, and chuckled, walking out of the room.

It was only a matter of time.

* * *

><p><em>Sorry I haven't updated been really busy with university and getting settled in! Song is "Sweet Sacrifice" by Evanescence.<em>


	6. Day Three

_Thanks to DamonBamon for the other sparkling name: Blaze._

* * *

><p>It was only a matter of time.<p>

"Have you picked out names yet?" Miko asked Arcee, as the femme was sitting down, resting. Optimus had made it manditory for her to rest every couple of hours. Arcee nodded.

"Blaze and Fireflight," she said, a hand on her stomach, "I think one of them is a Seeker," Ratchet looked over from his study, and nodded.

"One is a Seeker, and the other is not," Jack was leaning over the rail by the computer. He was holding the piece of paper in his hand with the coordinates on it, "I'm locked onto the coordinates," Optimus, Bulkhead and Bumblebee walked over to the ground bridge, "You get in, get Starscream and get out," Ratchet ordered, "I don't want to have to reattach any limbs," Optimus chuckled, and the three of them went through the ground bridge.

It was only a matter of time.

* * *

><p>Starscream leaned against the wall, his arms crossed. He was watching Knock Out and Breakdown work on the control panel. They were doing it all wrong.<p>

"So if we put these wires here," Knock Out was saying, "It should..."

"Blow you to tiny pieces," Starscream said. Knock Out looked over his shoulder at him, "That's how you wire it if you want to build a bomb," He uncrossed his arms and walked over. Knock Out stepped back as Starscream knelt down and began coaxing the wires into place. Airachnid watched from the doorway.

"Well well. Megatron let you out," Starscream stopped his work, and closed his optics.

"On one condition, that is," he said coldly, and opened his optics again. He finished his work with the wires, and stood up. Knock Out looked down at the wires.

"You know Breakdown, we haven't had some energon in a while," he said to his partner, "Why don't we get some?" He winked at Breakdown, and the Decepticon understood.

"Sure," The two walked away from the time machine, "Airachnid, would you like to come with us?" The femme nodded, and the three left the room. Starscream looked at the time machine.

_Come on just do it already! Sabotage it!_

Starscream grabbed a tool, and slowly knelt down again. He quickly glanced over his shoulder, making sure no one was there. He breathed in, and began his work.

Knock Out wouldn't know the difference.

It was only a matter of time.

* * *

><p>Optimus leaned around the corner, checking for drones, and signalled for Bumblebee and Bulkhead to follow him. They quietly crept down the hall, and stopped at a doorway. They heard voices behind it, and Bumblebee leaned in close to listen.<p>

"He'll have that time machine done in no time."

"What if he sabotages it?" There was a chuckle.

"If he cares about Arcee and his newsparks, he won't."

They continued down the hall, "Optimus, you don't think Starscream would build the time machine for them, do you?" Bulkhead whispered. Optimus was silent for a moment.

"I don't know Bulkhead."

It was only a matter of time.

Bumblebee signalled for them, and pointed inside a room. They looked, and saw Starscream bent down by the time machine. Optimus entered the room, "Starscream," The Seeker jumped, and spun around, his missiles ready. He lowered them when he saw Optimus.

"Optimus," he said, standing up, "How did you find me?"

"You can thank Jack for that," Bulkhead said, as he entered the room as well. Bumblebee was outside on watch duty, "He got the coordinates for the Nemesis II."

_Thank you Soundwave, _Starscream thought, and looked back at the time machine, "It's sabotaged," he said, placing the tools down, "Knock Out won't know the difference," Bumblebee stuck his helm in the room.

Gotta go boss! Cons coming! he said in beeps. Optimus nodded, and looked back to Starscream. The Seeker nodded at him.

"Ratchet, open the ground bridge."

It was only a matter of time.

* * *

><p>Jack, Miko, Raf, Arcee and Ratchet turned towards the ground bridge, and soon Optimus walked through, followed by Bulkhead, Bumblebee and finally Starscream. Arcee jumped up, and ran over to Starscream, ignoring Ratchet's comments and threw her arms around him. Starscream pulled her close, and closed his optics, holding her tight. Ratchet cleared his vocal processor, and Starscream looked up, "I'm sure we're all glad that you're safe and that you're back, but we need you to answer a question for us. Why does Megatron want a time machine?" Arcee glared at Ratchet.<p>

"He just got back, and already..."

"It's alright," Starscream said softly, then looked Ratchet dead in the optic, "He wants to go back in time."

"What does he want from the past?" Raf asked, confused, "There's nothing that can help him defeat the Autobots," Starscream's look darkened.

"Yes there is."

* * *

><p>Megatron examined the time machine, "How could he had escaped unless," He turned to Knock Out, "you weren't watching him!" He grabbed the second-in-command by the throat and slammed him into the wall, "HOW COULD YOU LET HIM ESCAPE?"<p>

"Lord... Megatron...with...all...due..."

"Don't give me that slag," Megatron snarled, tossing him down, "Now we're going to be behind schedule!"

"That is not so," Airachnid said from the door. She was leaning against the frame, "Starscream left schematics to finish the machine scratched onto the wall of his cell," Megatron smiled.

"Is that so?"

It was only a matter of time.


	7. Ahead Of Schedule

Arcee felt hands cover her optics, and smiled, "Starscream," she said, and removed the hands. She looked over her shoulder, and he smiled at her. Arcee moved over on the ledge so he could sit next to her. Starscream placed an arm around her, and pulled her close.

"Twins," he said softly, as their fingers interlocked, "I can't believe it."

"Well believe it," she said, resting her helm against his shoulder.

"Do you have names picked out?"

"Fireflight and Blaze. One is a Seeker," Starscream smiled again.

"I can teach him or her how to fly," he said, "I've always wanted to do that," Arcee sighed.

She was so happy to have Starscream back with her. When the twins came, they would be a family.

Jack looked over from the table, and smiled. Raf chuckled as he finished off his science homework, "What?" Jack asked, turning to the young boy.

"It's nice to see Arcee happy again," Raf said, as he closed his book up. Miko was in detention again, so it was just the two of them. Jack nodded, and looked down at his math homework.

"Ugh, math can wait," he said, pushing the book away. He got up and stretched. Jack frowned, and squinted, "There's a bug on the wall," Raf walked over and tried to pull it off the wall.

"It won't move!" Starscream heard this, and got up. He walked over to the wall, and knelt down, looking at the bug. His optics went wide.

"That's not a bug, it's a microchip," he said, and pried it off the wall with his long fingers, "This is how Megatron knew you were pregnant Arcee," Arcee was shocked, and so was Jack and Raf. Starscream squished it between his fingers, and tossed it on the ground, "This is how he knew I was alive. If that hadn't been there, I could have been here a lot earlier."

"It's no one's fault. We didn't know it was there," Jack said. Optimus walked into the room, and nodded at Starscream. He walked over to Ratchet, and placed a hand on his old friend's shoulder.

"How are things Ratchet?"

"It seems the Decepticons have been set back a bit, thanks to Starscream," he said, looking at the screen, "There's been no activity since we rescued him. You must have sabotaged that machine good," Ratchet turned to Starscream, "I still can't get over the fact that you are a scientist. It seems unlikely," Starscream chuckled.

"Trust me, Megatron had the same reaction you did when we first met," he said, and sat back down next to Arcee. Ratchet smiled and turned back to the screen.

"Hang on," he muttered, and leaned closer, "We got energon spikes!" Optimus also looked at the screen.

"I thought you said that they were behind!" Jack said, alarmed. Starscream's optics went wide.

"I forgot, that while I was in my cell, I doodled schematics for the time machine," Arcee turned to him, "They must have found them."

"And with you being a scientist, the schematics will be correct and they'll get ahead of schedule," Ratchet said, his optics never leaving the screen.

"Arcee, you're ground bridge operator," Optimus said, walking past the femme.

"I want to come with you," she said, standing up.

"It's too dangerous," Optimus said, as Ratchet, Bulkhead, Bumblebee and Starscream joined him by the bridge. Arcee walked over to the controls, and looked to them. Optimus nodded, and she switched it on. Jack and Raf leaned over the rail, watching. Starscream walked over to Arcee and kissed her gently.

"I'll be back, I promise," he whispered. She placed her forehead against his.

"You better," she whispered back, and watched them go through the ground bridge.

* * *

><p>Megatron watched as the drones put the time machine in place. He smiled, and heard Knock Out and Breakdown pull up behind him, "Thanks to our Seeker friend, we are a day ahead of schedule," he said, turning to them, "Knock Out I am pleased with this machine, and soon the Decepticons will rule the world once again."<p>

A few feet away, the ground bridge appeared and Optimus, Bumblebee, Bulkhead, Ratchet and Starscream walked out. Optimus held up his hand, and leaned around the cliff face. He spotted the time machine being set up in the middle of the canyon, "How are we going to do this boss?" Bulkhead asked, as the others walked over to him. Optimus looked at the drones, and saw Megatron watching from above.

"We need to get in and sabotage the machine somehow," he said, "but only one of us should do that. The rest need to distract Megatron and the others."

"I'll sabotage the machine," Starscream offered, stepping forward, "It's my fault they're ahead schedule so I should be the one to fix this," Optimus looked at him, and nodded.

"Ratchet, you're with me," he said, and the groups split up. Starscream turned to face the center of the canyon, and slowly began walking towards it.

Bumblebee snuck up behind a drone, and punched him in the back of the helm while Bulkhead choked another one. They silently took out the drones one by one as Optimus and Ratchet made their way towards where Megatron was.

Megatron turned around, "Optimus," he hissed, as the two Autobots climbed onto the cliff, "Fancy meeting you here," he growled, and Knock Out and Breakdown turned towards them, their weapons out, "Too bad this will be the last time I see you alive!" he snarled, and Knock Out and Breakdown ran towards him.

Starscream made his way over to the time machine, and knelt down in front of it. He pulled off the front panel, and quickly began changing the destination. He looked up, and saw Bulkhead and Bumblebee heading up to where Optimus was. He grabbed a wire, and sliced it in half, causing the machine to begin its shutdown process.

Knock Out dodged Optimus' blow, and fell down on the ground, getting a face full of dirt, "My finish!" he snarled, and looked up. He spotted Starscream by the time machine, and chuckled. Getting up, Knock Out jumped down and ran over to where the Seeker was.

Starscream heard the footsteps and turned around, avoiding the energon prod. He dodged the prod again, and punched Knock Out in the stomach, sending the 'con backwards. Starscream aimed his missile at him and fired. Knock Out slammed into the side of the cliff, and slumped to the ground, unconscious. Starscream turned back to the machine.

Megatron looked past Optimus, and saw the Seeker at the machine. He growled, and transformed, flying down towards him, "Optimus! He's going for Starscream!" Ratchet yelled, as he took off after Megatron. He jumped onto Megatron's back, and forced him to the ground.

Starscream bent down by the time machine as he tried to cut off its power source. Megatron threw Ratchet as he fired his cannon at Starscream, "STARSCREAM!" Ratchet yelled as he ran towards him, trying to beat the blast from the cannon. Starscream looked up as the blast flew past him and hit the power source.

There was a flash of light, and Starscream and Ratchet felt themselves being hurled through the air, and then...

It was silent.

Optimus uncovered his optics, and looked down towards the time machine. He saw Megatron sprawled out on the ground, unconscious. Bulkhead slowly walked over to the time machine, and saw the power source was fried, "What... what happened?"

"The blast from Megatron's cannon hit the power source," Optimus said, sliding down the cliff, Bumblebee behind him. They joined their friend by the machine, "and it fried it."

"Where's Starscream and Ratchet?" Bulkhead asked, turning to Optimus. Optimus bent down in front of the main panel, and looked at the destination that was inputted.

"Starscream and Ratchet were transported back in time."


	8. Kaon

"Starscream."

Starscream opened his optics, and looked up at Ratchet. The medic was bent over him, "You're alive."

"Alive?"

"I thought that the blast from Megatron's cannon had hit you in your spark," Ratchet said, helping him up. The two looked around, "Uh, this doesn't look like Jasper," Starscream nodded in agreement, "Where are we?"

Starscream and Ratchet looked around, trying to find any familiar surroundings. It all seemed familiar in one way or another, "Ratchet, remember how I said that Megatron wanted to go back in time?" The medic nodded, "We went back in time, which means we are where Megatron wanted to be. And for one specific reason," Starscream said, "That looks like a city. We should go there and see where we are."

"What would that be?" Ratchet asked, as they began walking towards the outline of a city.

"Think it through. Who stands in the way of Megatron being victorious?" Ratchet's optics went wide.

"Optimus. He wanted to go back in time to kill Optimus. No Optimus, no Autobots," Starscream nodded.

"Exactly. We've gone back in time before the war started."

"Before the war? Which means," Ratchet looked around, his optics taking in the surroundings, "We're on Cybertron," Starscream nodded.

"I just don't know where exactly," The Seeker said, as they stopped once they reached the city, "I don't think I've ever been to this part of Cybertron before," A bot passed them, and stopped when he heard this.

"Not from around here?" Starscream nodded, "Then you have to check out the gladiator pits," he said, "That's where I'm heading."

"Well, do you mind if we tag along?" Ratchet asked.

"Sure, why not? The more, the merrier," The bot said, and the three began walking towards the center of the city, "I'm Jazz by the way," Ratchet and Starscream exchanged looks. Should they use their real names?

"I'm Ravage, and this is Shockstorm," Ratchet said.

"Nice to meet you guys," Jazz said, and he lead them towards the gladiator pits

Once they found seats, they all sat down as Jazz explained how the pits worked, "It's basically a fight to survive situation," he said, "Most gladiators don't have names, and eventually get their names as they progress. This one gladiator, oh Primus, he chose a name for himself. Can you imagine that? And now everyone knows his name! It's crazy!" Jazz said, with a chuckle. He lead them to their seats, "He's one of the more skilled gladiators too," They heard the crowd cheer, and turned their attention to the pits. The first gladiator came out, and waved. Most of the crowd booed him. The crowd grew wilder as the second one came out, "That's the guy," Starscream felt his energon run cold.

Megatron.

Ratchet looked over at him, and saw his expression had changed. His hands were balled into fist, the talons cutting into his metal. Ratchet looked down, and saw why. It was indeed Megatron, and he was just as cocky as ever. Waving to the crowd, he had them chanting his name.

"MEGATRON! MEGATRON! MEGATRON!"

"That explains a lot," Ratchet muttered under his breath, and watched as the match began. Starscream was still as stone.

Megatron was easily beating his opponent, and Ratchet saw this was why the crowd loved him. He was very skilled in hand to hand combat, and Ratchet wondered why he never showed this tactic when fighting Optimus. Speaking of Optimus, if Megatron was gladiator before the war, what had Optimus been?

Starscream was tense the entire match, right up until Megatron tore off his opponent's arms, and waved to the crowd with them. The match was over at that point as everyone stood up and cheered, expect Starscream and Ratchet. Megatron looked around the crowd, smiling, but his smile dropped when he saw Ratchet and Starscream not cheering.

Ratchet looked down at him, "He sees us," he whispered to Starscream, and the Seeker nodded at this.

As they left their seats, Jazz started talking about how Megatron had no losses, when a bot approached them, "You two," he said, pointing to Ratchet and Starscream, "Megatron wants to see you," Jazz looked at them, confused. The bot motioned for them to follow him.

"I'll wait here," Jazz said, and the three left him.

They walked down a hall, and came to what looked like a medbay. The gladiators were getting their wounds patched up, and having discussions among them. At the back of the room, Megatron was getting his arm patched up. The bot led them there, "Megatron, the two you requested."

"Thank you Shockwave," Starscream's optics went wide at that name. He knew the bot looked familiar. Shockwave nodded at him, and left the three alone. Megatron rotated his arm, and dismissed the medic. He turned to them, his red optics shifting between them, "You didn't like the match?"

"The matches are a waste of time," Starscream spat. Megatron turned his attention to him, "The mechs who fight could put themselves to better use than tearing limbs off each other," Megatron tapped his talons against his chin.

"That's odd. Someone said those exact words to me before the match. You kinda look like him too," Megatron said, "I asked Starscream if he wanted to stay and watch, but he said he had better things to do," He chuckled, "That Seeker spends most of his days inside his lab, or with his trine," Starscream felt his spark hurt at the mention of his trine, "What did you say your name was?"

"Shockstorm," Starscream answered, "I'm actually a scientist myself."

"You probably know Starscream then," Megatron said, and got up to get a cube of energon.

"Better than you think," Starscream mumbled under his breath. Megatron took a drink of the cube and turned to Starscream.

"Did you say something?" Starscream shook his helm. Megatron turned to Ratchet, "And you are?"

"Ravage. Medic in training," he said. Megatron nodded.

"We could always use more medics down here, if you're interested," he said, and sat back down, "Anyways, I was just wondering why you weren't interested in the matches. It was nice meeting you two," They nodded, and quickly left the room. Shockwave walked back in, "Something seems awfully familiar about that Seeker."

"How so?" Megatron asked. Shockwave watched Starscream with his one optic.

"He looks like an older Starscream."

* * *

><p>"That was way too close," Ratchet hissed, as they made their way towards Jazz. Starscream nodded.<p>

"We have to be more careful with who we..."

"Hey Screamer! Wait up!" Starscream froze, and slowly turned around. He saw two Seekers running through the crowd, and over to...him. Only...it wasn't him, but himself back before the war. Starscream turned around, and smiled at them, "You should have seen the match Screamer! Megatron won again!"

"Not surprising," Starscream said, as the three Seekers walked towards Starscream and Ratchet, "But you know how I feel about them Skywarp," The purple mech, Skywarp, sighed and placed his arm around him.

"Maybe one day you'll go see one," The other Seeker chuckled, "What's so funny Thundercracker?"

"Not likely. The only way Screamer would go see one is if his circuits were fried," The three laughed, and walked past Ratchet and Starscream. The medic turned to the Seeker.

"Your trine, I assume?" Starscream nodded.

"I never thought I'd see them again," he said, as they stopped next to Jazz.

"Where to next?" Jazz asked.

"Jazz, where exactly are we?" Ratchet asked. Jazz looked at him, and blinked a few times.

"Kaon."

The name sent shivers through Ratchet. Kaon. He should have known. Jazz looked at him, "Everything alright Ravage?"

"We'd like to visit another city," Starscream said. Jazz tapped his chin.

"What about Iacon? I gotta friend there that you should meet. He's just a librarian, but he's awesome," Ratchet smiled.

"Sure. Iacon it is."

* * *

><p><em>So the answer to what Megatron wants with a time machine is to go back before the war and kill Optimus! Don't know if anyone figured it out. Anyways, who are they going to meet in Iacon?<em>

_As for the way the next chapters will proceed, I will alternate between past and present by indicating at the beginning of the chapter. _

_Peace out!  
><em>


	9. Caution

_I'm going to try and make the chapters longer from now on, so it may take a while for an update._

* * *

><p><em>Present<em>

"THEY WENT WHERE?"

Jack covered his ears as he heard Arcee shriek. Optimus had just finished telling the femme what had happened to Starscream and Ratchet, and she was not impressed. Starscream hadn't even been back a day and he was gone already. Jack looked over at Raf, who watched as Arcee rushed over to the ground bridge controls, and began typing in the last coordinates. Bumblebee grabbed her hands and pulled her away, "Bumblebee! Let me go!" she demanded, pounding her fists against his chest plating. The scout shook his helm. Optimus walked over to her.

"Arcee, you need to calm down."

"Calm down? You're telling me to calm down? The father of my twins is gone back in time, along with the mech who is supposed to deliver them! How can you expect..." Arcee trailed off, and began swaying. Bumblebee placed his arm around her, and lead her to the examination table_, _"I don't feel good," Optimus knelt down and looked into her optics.

"You need energon," he said, and Bulkhead brought over a cube. Arcee took it and began slowly drinking it, "Arcee, you can't afford to stress out. It won't be good for the twins," She sighed, and looked at him.

"Please tell me you'll find a way to get them back," she said softly. Optimus nodded his helm, and stood up.

"Bulkhead, go back to the area where the time machine went off, and bring back the machine. We will try and fix it," Bulkhead nodded, and Bumblebee activated the space bridge. Bulkhead drove through, and Miko looked at Optimus.

"Ratchet and Starscream went back in time and no one bothered to inform me?" she asked, obviously disappointed she missed the fight. Jack shook his head, and pulled out his phone.

"I'm going to call my mom. We need all the help we can get."

* * *

><p>Bulkhead looked at the wreck of the time machine, and whistled, "Optimus, the machine is basically fried. You still want me to bring it back?"<p>

_"Yes Bulkhead. If we can fix it we can get Starscream and Ratchet back."_

Bulkhead bent down, scooping all the parts into his arms. He grunted, and stood up. The ground bridge opened, and he walked through. Breakdown walked out from behind a boulder, and heard a groan. He spotted Knock Out, the medic just waking up. He walked over to him and bent down. Knock Out rubbed his helm, "Where is that Seeker? I'm gonna tear him a new aft!" he snarled, pulling himself up.

"Back in time," Breakdown said. Knock Out looked at him, "Starscream and the medic went through the time bridge," Megatron pushed himself off the ground. His optics narrowed at this statement, "And Bulkhead just took the time machine. I think the Autobots are going to try and fix it," Megatron growled, and the two turned around.

"Then we'll just have to get it back from them, won't we?" he growled, limping over to them, "I will not let Starscream get in the way of my plans again. I will kill Optimus in the past and the Decepticons will win the war! Now, get us back to the Nemesis II and find the location of the Autobot base!"

* * *

><p>Bulkhead walked through the bridge, and dropped the parts on the ground. June was over by Arcee, her voice low so the others couldn't hear her. Jack, Raf and Miko walked over to the machine, "This...is it?" Jack asked, picking up a panel.<p>

"It looks a lot better when it's built," Bulkhead said, as Optimus and Bumblebee walked over.

"Starscream would be able to build it," Arcee piped up. June chuckled, and handed her another cube of energon.

"You need to stay hydrated Arcee. You're almost five months along."

"Hopefully we'll get Ratchet and Starscream back before your due date," Miko said, bending down. She picked up a wire, "This is like a big puzzle," Raf was staring at the pieces.

"Optimus, is there anyway we could get a hold of the schematics Starscream drew?" he asked, looking up, "Cause I think if we had them we would be able to make it exactly as it was," Optimus looked at Bumblebee who was going through the ground bridge coordinates. Jack walked over and held out the piece of paper. Arcee was silent, and June placed a hand on her knee joint.

"Arcee, you need to be strong. For the twins," she said softly, "And you have to believe that Starscream and Ratchet are going to be fine. They have each other," Arcee looked up at her, and June say tears running down her facial plating. She placed her hand in the femme's, and Arcee closed it, "He's going to be fine. He's probably worried sick about you, and you know he wants to be here, and he would be. But Megatron," At this point, everyone was turned to her, "Megatron did this, and he's the one causing you pain. You have to think about that, but also think about how Starscream stopped him from getting through and proceeding with his plan. They're going to find a way to get back. If, God forbid, they run into Starscream from the past, maybe he could help them. He's a scientist, he could build another time machine and send them forward."

"June is right Arcee," Optimus said, "We have to believe that they will get back, and we have to help," The ground bridge activated behind them, and Bulkhead and Miko went through, "Miko will take pictures of the schematics and we will piece them together. Hopefully, we can rebuild the machine and get them back," He walked over to her, and knelt down. Optimus took her other hand, and closed it around hers, "I swear on my spark we will get them back," Arcee smiled a bit, and wiped her optics.

"Thanks guys," she cycled air, "If you don't mind, I'm going to go visit Cliff for a bit," she said, standing up, and made her way towards the ground bridge to get transported up there. Once she was gone, June turned to Optimus.

"You're not going to like what I'm going to say," she said, crossing her arms. Optimus waited, "I think Arcee is going to go into premature labor," Optimus frowned, "It means that she'll give birth early. She's showing signs, and it's most likely from stress. She needs to be kept away from anything stressful, and we need to lower her stress levels as well. If not, she could lose the twins, and we don't want that."

"We need to monitor her very closely then. Arcee is known to be...irrational," Optimus said, thinking about her up visiting Cliffjumper. June nodded.

"We want Ratchet here when she is ready to give birth. I don't know how your kind gives birth," she said, leaning back on the table, "But I'll go through Ratchet's files with Raf's help to try and understand. In the mean time, make sure Arcee drinks enough energon, and also that she gets plenty of rest. The last thing we want is for her to loose the twins."


	10. OP

_Past_

_Cybertron-Iacon_

"My friend works as a data clerk," Jazz explained as they walked through the hall of records. Jazz walked over to an older looking bot, "Alpha Trion, is Orion Pax here?" The bot, Alpha Trion, looked up and nodded.

"He's were he normally is," the clerk answered, as his optics shifted to Starscream and Ratchet. Jazz nodded and walked past him, Starscream and Ratchet following him. Alpha Trion watched as they left, and looked down at his desk, optics closing his optics.

Something seemed familiar about those two.

Jazz lead them down a hall in silence. Ratchet and Starscream slowed their pace so they could speak, "Who was that?" Starscream whispered. Ratchet frowned, thinking hard.

"Alpha Trion," he whispered back, "He's the Archivist of Iacon. One of the oldest Transformers," Starscream nodded slowly, "You know what's weird? We haven't seen Optimus or Arcee or Bulkhead. It's strange," Starscream nodded slowly.

"Maybe they're not in Iacon?" Jazz looked over his shoulder.

"What's the secret?" he asked, waiting for them to catch up.

"Nothing," Ratchet said, and they began walking again, "What's the name of your friend? If you don't mind me asking," Ratchet added quickly. Jazz smiled.

"His name's Orion Pax. Quiet bot, but he's very intelligent," Jazz said, as they walked into a work station. A bot was tapped into the Communications Grid, and therefore did not notice the three bots enter his work space. Ratchet's optics went wide.

Optimus Prime.

Starscream saw the look on Ratchet's facial plating and turned his head towards the bot at the desk. Jazz walked over to him, and placed a hand on his shoulder. The bot looked up, and smiled at him, "Take a break Orion. I got some bots here I want you to meet," The bot stood up, and Starscream saw that Ratchet was shocked. He didn't know what to say to him.

Jazz motioned to Ratchet and Starscream, "Orion, this is Ravage and Shockstorm," Orion looked at them and smiled.

"Nice to meet you," he said, shaking their hands. Ratchet numbly shook his hand, and suddenly it dawned on Starscream who Orion was.

Orion Pax was Optimus Prime. It made sense why Ratchet was shocked.

Jazz placed an arm around Orion and began telling him about the gladiator match while Starscream walked over to Ratchet, "That's Optimus," he whispered to the medic, and Ratchet nodded his helm, "I never thought that Optimus would be a data clerk," he said, crossing his arms, "It makes me wonder what everyone else was before.

"Arcee and Bumblebee were being trained for scouts I'm pretty sure," Ratchet said, tapping his chin, "Bulkhead was with the Wreckers, and I was a medic-in-training," Starscream nodded, then turned his attention to Jazz and Orion.

"Where are you two staying?" Orion asked.

"Nowhere at the moment," Ratchet said, finally getting over his shock. Jazz and Orion exchanged glances.

"Well, we were talking, and you're welcome to stay with me," Orion said. Ratchet smiled at him.

"Thank you very much Op...Orion," Starscream smiled as well, but in his spark he knew he wanted to go see something.

* * *

><p>Starscream transformed and landed on the ground. It was now night as Raf and the others called it on Earth. Ratchet and Orion had dozed off back at Orion's place, but Starscream had snuck out. He knew what day it was, and he wanted to see something.<p>

Starscream saw the blue motorcycle pull up to the tree, and watched as she transformed. Starscream was in awe of how magnificent she looked. She leaned against the tree, and Starscream saw her jump. He chuckled, and saw his younger self appear from behind the tree, no weapon drawn. He saw Arcee lower hers, and knew that they were talking.

Starscream sat down as he watched them sit down, and lean against the tree, and began talking. He saw himself put his arm around Arcee and she leaned against him. Starscream smiled, feeling the warmth in his spark. He saw Arcee tilt her helm back, and heard her laughing. He saw himself smile at this, and he knew what he had said.

"You have a nice laugh," Starscream whispered, and saw Arcee look away, obviously embarrassed. Starscream smiled at this thought.

He missed Arcee so much.

_Your words to me just a whisper_  
><em>Your face is so unclear<em>

Starscream saw that he was explaining his work to her, using his hands to speak as he always did. She began laughing at him, and he pretended to get upset._  
><em>

_I try to pay attention_  
><em>Your words just disappear<em>

Starscream watched them as Arcee stood up, and Starscream followed. They were still talking, and Starscream had placed an arm around her, holding her close.

_'Cause it's always raining in my head_  
><em>Forget all the things I should have said<em>

"Walking down memory lane?" Starscream turned around and saw Ratchet standing behind him. Starscream chuckled, and turned back to the scene before them.

"Yeah, a little," Ratchet walked up to him, and sat down as well.

_So I speak to you in riddles_  
><em>'Cause my words get in my way.<em>  
><em>I smoke the whole thing to my head<em>  
><em>And feel it wash away<em>

"You miss her, don't you?" Ratchet asked after a while. He was also watching Starscream and Arcee together, as he had never seen this side to Arcee before. Starscream nodded.

"I'm so worried about her," Starscream admitted, "It doesn't help that Megatron could possibly fix the time machine and we're stuck here. Who knows how long we'll be here for?" Ratchet saw Arcee kiss Starscream on the cheek._  
><em>

_'Cause I can't take anymore of this,_  
><em>I wanna come apart,<em>  
><em>or dig myself a little hole<em>  
><em>Inside your precious heart<em>

"Well, let's just wait and see how things play out," Ratchet said. Starscream looked over at him, and saw his optics were sad. Starscream placed a hand on Ratchet's shoulder, and squeezed it.

_'Cause it's always raining in my head_  
><em>Forget all the things I should have said<em>

_I am nothing more than_  
><em>A little boy inside<em>  
><em>That cries out for attention,<em>  
><em>Yet I always try to hide<em>

Starscream and Arcee went their separate ways, the Seeker disappearing into the sky. Ratchet saw Arcee watching him, and she transformed, and drove back the way she came, "Come on. It might be suspicious to Opt... Orion if we're not there," Starscream nodded, and they stood up.

_'Cause I talk to you like children,_  
><em>Though I don't know how I feel<em>  
><em>But I know I'll do the right thing<em>  
><em>If the right thing is revealed.<em>

_'Cause it's always raining in my head_  
><em>Forget all the things I should have said<em>

* * *

><p><em>The song used in this chapter is Epiphany by Staind.<em>


	11. Past And Present

_I watched the first part of the season finale of Transformers Prime and all I can say is IT IS AWESOME! It's so intense you must go watch it!_

_/This means private com talk./  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Past<em>

_Cybertron-Crystal City_

"Starscream," The Seeker looked up from his workings, and saw Thundercracker standing before him, "Megatron's here again," Starscream rolled his optics, and stood up, stretching his joints, "He never leaves you alone does he?" Thundercracker asked.

"It's complicated," Starscream answered, as they made their way down the halls of the lad.

The buildings in Crystal City shimmered and glowed thanks to the different materials used in their construction. It was a monument on Cybertron, built with an artistic vision in mind. It also made sense why all the scientists spent most of their time inside its wall, doing research and experiments.

For Starscream, Thundercracker and Skywarp, this was their home.

The two Seekers stopped at the main entrance to their lab, and Starscream saw the shape of Megatron waiting outside, "No doubt he wants to try and get me to see a gladiator match," Starscream grumbled, and walked outside, leaving his trine member inside.

Megatron smiled as the Seeker approached him, "Ah my good friend Starscream," he said, placing an arm around the Seeker's shoulder, "You were out late last night," The two began walking away from the lab.

"Yes. I was doing some research outside the lab."

"Always researching, never doing anything fun," Megatron said, shaking his helm, "Which is the reason why I came here," Starscream looked over at him, and sighed.

"Megatron, I'm not..."

"It has nothing to do with the gladiator matche. It has to do with a bot who looks just like you," Megatron interrupted the Seeker before he could finish his sentence. Starscream stopped in his tracks. Megatron turned around and smiled at him, "That got your attention."

"You said he looks like me? He's probably just another Seeker," Starscream said. Megatron chuckled.

"That is where you are mistaken, my dear Starscream," Megatron said, as Soundwave appeared behind him, "He looks just like you, except older. Plus he talks the same way you do," Soundwave walked over to Starscream and showed him the image he had taken. Starscream's jaw dropped.

"But...but..." he stuttered, "This defies all laws of physics!" Megatron looked at him, arms crossed, "How does he look exactly like me?" Starscream took a step back, and placed a hand on the wall supporting himself. His mind was going a mile an orn. It did not make sense.

"We want you to find that out. Find out who he is, and why he is here," Starscream looked closely at the image.

"I've seen the bot that's with him before," he muttered. Megatron looked at him, "Do you know where he is?"

"No, we don't," Megatron said, sighing, "They're not in Kaon though. They left after the gladiator match," Soundwave nodded his helm slowly, then spoke.

"My comrade has informed me that they are in Iacon," he said in his monotone voice. Starscream looked at him, then back to Megatron.

"I guess we go to Iacon?"

"We?" Megatron asked.

"Myself, Thundercracker and Skywarp," Megatron's look hardened.

"You are to go by yourself, understood?" he snarled, pointing a claw at Starscream, "If I find out they went with you, they will pay," Starscream narrowed his optics, and grabbed Megatron's claw.

"Never. Threaten. My. Trine. Again," he spat, and let his claw go. Starscream turned on his heel, and walked back to the lab. Megatron clenched his claw into a fist as he watched Starscream walk away. Soundwave placed a hand on his shoulder.

"In time Megatron. He will understand your reasons for doing things," Soundwave said, as they transformed, and disappeared into the sky.

* * *

><p>Starscream woke up from recharge, and saw that Ratchet was gone from their room. Orion's place was small, but it was...cozy, as the humans described it. He stood up and stretched. He walked out into the common area and saw Ratchet and Orion sitting at the table, drinking energon, "Morning Shockstorm," Orion said, smiling. He patted to a spot next to him, "I got your energon out already."<p>

"Thank you," Starscream said, and sat down. Taking a sip from the cube, the energon refreshed him. He leaned back in his chair, "This is a nice place you have Orion," The data clerk smiled.

"It's not much, but it's home," Ratchet placed his energon cube on the table, "I have to go to work today, so feel free to explore. You can drop by later if you want," Orion said, standing up. He nodded to Ratchet, and left his quarters. Ratchet waited until he heard the soft click of the door, and turned to Starscream.

"We need to start looking for things to build a time machine," he said, finishing up his energon cube. Starscream nodded, "You remember the schematics right?" Again he nodded, "Good," Ratchet pushed back from the table, and stood up. Starscream finished his energon, and followed Ratchet outside.

They stepped onto the streets, and saw it was packed with bots. They made their way through the crowd, when Ratchet grabbed Starscream's arm, "Look," he said, pointing to a small shop. Outside, there was a big green bot looking over a cube of energon while a blue bot was speaking to the owner, "Is that..."

"Breakdown and Bulkhead? _Together?" _Starscream finished his sentence, just as surprised as he was. Sure enough, Bulkhead walked over to Breakdown and punched him in the arm. The two laughed, along with the owner of the store, "They were friends before the war?"

"Apparently," Ratchet said, as they continued down the street, passing the two friends. Ratchet stopped once again, and Starscream walked into him.

"Did you really have to do that?" he snapped, and turned his helm. His optics went wide.

"Is...is that _you?"_

Ratchet, the young Ratchet, had a femme on his arm as they strolled the streets, "You had a femme?" Starscream asked, turning to face the medic.

"I, um..." Ratchet was obviously embarrassed.

"Ratchet she's a catch! What ha..." Starscream stopped himself when he saw the look on the medic's face. He breathed in, "Let's keep walking," Ratchet began walking next to him, but he was silent. They passed younger Ratchet and the femme, and Starscream saw tears form in Ratchet's optics.

They came to an area that resembled a park that the humans went to, and they sat down on the ground, "You ok Ratchet?" Starscream asked. Ratchet took a deep breath in.

"I'm fine," he answered, "Still no sign of anything to use for a time machine?" Starscream looked around, and spotted himself. Starscream lowered his helm, and Ratchet looked at him, "What?"

"I'm over there," he said softly, and Ratchet turned to look. He saw Starscream walking towards them.

"He's coming over her," Starscream jumped up, and transformed, taking off into the air. Ratchet got up, and saw younger Starscream do the same thing, following after older Starscream, "Scrap," he muttered, and transformed, tearing off after them.

* * *

><p>Starscream landed in an alley, and turned around. He saw Starscream land on the ground, and look at him. Neither of the Starscreams said anything as they looked at each other. Ratchet appeared at the end of the alley, and transformed. He looked at one Starscream, then the other, "Megatron sent you, didn't he?" Starscream spoke softly to his younger self, causing him to jump.<p>

"How did you know?" the younger Starscream asked suspiciously. Starscream shrugged.

"Once you work for Megatron for a while, you learn his ways," he said.

"Starscream!" Ratchet hissed, "You're going to give us away!" Both Starscreams turned to him, "Oh...slag. I just did," The younger Starscream turned back to his older self.

"How is this possible?" he asked, taking a step towards him. He walked around his older self, taking in the scars on his armor, "How are you here?"

"It's a very long story," Ratchet said, walking towards them, "But it starts with Megatron becoming the leader of the Decepticons," Young Starscream frowned.

"Decepticons? You mean the bunch of bots that hang around with him?" Starscream chuckled.

"They become his followers. That Soundwave fellow? He becomes third-in-command," Young Starscream frowned.

"Who becomes second?" Ratchet looked over at Starscream.

_/You sure you want to tell him?/_

/_He has the right to know./_

Starscream turned to face his younger self, "You do," Young Starscream took a step back.

"I work for him?" he asked, and looked at Ratchet, "Where exactly are you from?"

"We're from the future."


	12. Uncertainty

_I'm not sure how femmes actually look like during pregnancy or giving birth, so if someone would be willing to help me with that I would greatly appreciate it :)_

* * *

><p><em>Present<em>

_Jackson, Nevada-Autobot Base_

The alarm went off in the base, and Jack turned to the screen, "Uh, Optimus? The 'Cons are on the move again," Optimus walked over to the screen, and saw the moving signals.

"I guess Bulk didn't set them back as bad as we thought," Miko said, as the others joined him. Optimus turned to them, "We have to go after them."

"With only three of us?" Bulkhead asked, and Bumblebee nodded with his statement.

"As much as I wish to leave the Decepticons alone, we do not know what Megatron has planned," Optimus said, shaking his helm, "We must go investigate," They nodded, and walked over to the ground bridge. Arcee got up, and walked over to them, "Arcee, you know you can't come."

"Optimus, you're short warriors, and you need me," she said, crossing her arms. Arcee was now visibly showing that she was carrying twins. Optimus had called Wheeljack to come help them while Ratchet and Starscream were gone.

"If Megatron sees that you're showing, he will be only thrilled to kill your twins, and we don't want that," Wheeljack said, walking over to the bridge. He punched in the coordinates, and turned to Arcee.

"I know," she said with a sigh, and walked over to the controls, "Ground bridge operator," Optimus smiled at her, and she switched on the bridge. The four bots walked through, and Arcee shut off the bridge. She began to walk over to Jack when she placed a hand on her stomach panel, "Oh!" she said, a bit surprised. Jack looked up, alarmed.

"What it is? Do we have to call Optimus back?" he asked worried. Arcee shook her helm.

"One of them is kicking," she said with a smile, and sat down. Jack walked over, and sat down next to her. He saw the glow on her facial plating, and it warmed his heart. He was glad she was smiling for once.

Since Ratchet and Starscream had been gone-two weeks exactly-Arcee had been moping around the base, and would burst into tears every five minutes. Bulkhead had mentioned that she looked sad one day, and Arcee had ran out of the room, sobbing. Wheeljack assured him that it was because her systems were out of whack because of the twins, and Arcee had nearly ripped his helm off by thinking he thought she was crazy. It seemed only Optimus and Jack could calm her down when her emotions swung like a pendulum.

Miko and Raf glanced over at them, then turned back to their homework. They weren't doing homework, they were planning a baby shower for Arcee. Miko's logic was if humans can have them, then bots should be able to have them as well. Optimus and the others knew they were planning it, and Jack had to distract Arcee when the day of the shower came.

June was more than happy to help them with the plans, as she was excited for the twins as well. Everyone was. They had never seen baby Autobots before, sparklings which is what Wheeljack called them. They were very excited, almost as excited as Arcee.

"Ok, so I'm going to get them blankets, one pink and one blue," Miko said.

"Why one pink and one blue?" Raf asked, looking up from the list.

"Well, Wheeljack said one was a boy and one was a girl, duh!" she said, and wrote something on the list, "We should make them a mixed CD or something so they can listen to it and fall asleep," Raf nodded, and glanced over his shoulder at Arcee.

"She's gonna be so surprised!"

* * *

><p>Megatron turned around and saw the drones mining for the energon. He smiled, and walked over to where Knock Out was, "This will surely catch Optimus off guard, and give us the opportunity to get the machine back," Knock Out nodded as Megatron stood next to him, "And then I can go back in time and kill Optimus, Ratchet and Starscream," he said with a smile. Knock Out chuckled.<p>

"They would never expe..."

BANG!

Knock Out and Megatron spun around, and saw one of the mines had exploded, "OPTIMUS!" Megatron roared, and transformed, tearing off towards them. Knock Out turned around and was tackled by Bumblebee.

Bulkhead tossed the drill out of the way, and ran towards Breakdown, his wrecking ball out. Breakdown dodged his swing, and punched Bulkhead in the facial plating, sending him backwards. Bulkhead moved out of the way as Breakdown's hammer came smashing down. Bulkhead got up, and was hit in the face by the hammer, landing on his aft.

Optimus grabbed onto Megatron's wings, and the two collided into the side of the cliff. Optimus covered his helm as the rocks fell down on him, and slowly pushed himself up. Megatron grabbed him by the throat and slammed the Prime into the wall, "You think you can keep the time machine from me?" he snarled, "You won't be able to stop me from killing you once I get a hold of it!" He released the Prime, and transformed, taking off into the air. Breakdown and Knock Out quickly followed, tires screeching as they drove away. Optimus rubbed his throat as the others approached him.

"What did he mean by stop him from killing you?" Wheeljack asked, once they were around Optimus. Optimus closed his optics, deep in thought, then opened them. He had a serious look on his facial plating.

"Megatron's plan was to go back in time, before the war, and kill me so the Autobots would have never come together, leaving him to rule Cybertron," Optimus said gravely.

"I guess we're lucky Starscream and Ratchet went through, huh?" Bulkhead asked, as Bumblebee called for the ground bridge.

"Depends," Optimus said, as the ground bridge appeared and they walked towards it.

"Depends on what?" Wheeljack asked.

"Depends on if they mess around with events that already happened and change the future as we know it."


	13. No Love

_Past_

_Cybertron-Iacon_

Young Starscream looked at Ratchet, his optics wide, "What?" he asked, not sure what he heard. Ratchet rolled his optics, obviously annoyed, "You're from the future," he muttered. It made sense now.

"Yes, we are," Starscream said. Young Starscream turned to his older self, "And, in the future, you work for Megatron," Young Starscream grimaced at that thought.

"I end up working for him?" he asked, obviously not pleased. Starscream nodded, "Then I'm not going to when he asks me. I'll say no."

"You can't do that," Ratchet said, crossing his arms, "If you change that event, that one single event, it will alter the course of the future, and things won't be the same when we go back," Starscream nodded, "Arcee may not be pregnant no..."

"ARCEE IS PREGNANT?"

"In the future," Starscream said. Young Starscream looked at him, optics wide once again, "We...kinda end up together," he said sheepishly. Young Starscream smiled at this thought, "Things are complicated in the future," Starscream said, leaning against the wall. Ratchet nodded.

"Especially with us being back in time," Ratchet said, "We need your help Starscream. We need somewhere were we can build our own time machine so we can go back to our time, and help the Autobots," Young Starscream looked from Starscream to Ratchet, the gears in his cervo working.

"A time machine," he repeated, but almost to himself. He tapped his talons against his chin, and nodded, "You can use my lab in Crystal City. I'm the only one who was access to it," Starscream and Ratchet smiled, "Follow me."

* * *

><p><em>Cybertron-Crystal City<em>

Young Starscream lead them through the halls of the laboratories. Ratchet was amazed. While on Cybertron, he had never had a chance to visit Crystal City, and he wished he had. It was such a marvelous place. Starscream was also looking around, taking in all the familiar sights and sounds of the labs. He sighed, smiling as he did.

Young Starscream punched in the code, and the door swung open. Starscream and Ratchet walked in, and looked around, "This is my lab. You can use it as much as you like," he said, and Starscream ran his fingers over the equipment. Ratchet looked over at Young Starscream.

"What about your trine?" he asked. Young Starscream frowned, as he didn't understand the question. Ratchet could tell by the look on his facial plating, "How are you going to hide us from them, or explain us to them?" Young Starscream crossed his arms. He hadn't thought of that.

"Well, Megatron asked me to find out about you guys, but they couldn't know. They're going to find out anyways so I might just have to tell them," Young Starscream said, leaning back against his desk, "Anyways, I have an experiment to get to. TC and Skywarp are waiting," Starscream nodded, and grabbed a data pad. He began writing on it. Young Starscream silently left the room, locking the door behind him.

Starscream had memorized the schematics and equations for the time machine, and he was writing them down so Ratchet could see them as well. He looked up, and saw Ratchet sitting on a desk, silent. Starscream looked back down at his data pad, "Red Alert," Starscream looked back up at Ratchet. The medic was looking right at him, "Her name was Red Alert. The femme."

"Ratchet, we don't need to talk about this if you don't want," Starscream said softly. He understood how hard it was to talk about losing someone.

"I need to," Ratchet said, "Optimus and the others don't know," Starscream nodded slowly, "We met in medical school. I had already been there for a while, and she was new. One day in class, we got matched up for an assignment, and we just clicked. I knew I wanted to spend more time with her," Ratchet shook his helm, chuckling, "I was falling in love, but I didn't know if she felt the same."

"You never asked?" Ratchet shook his helm again.

"She ended up asking me. She said, 'Do you have feelings for me? I have feelings for you, and I don't want to waste my time on someone who doesn't feel the same way.' So I told her, and we started seeing each other," Ratchet leaned back against the wall, "I was so happy, thinking about how we could raise a family and leave in peace. As if that would happen. The war officially broke out five solar cycles later. I got called to work on the front line and she back at the hospital. We would send messages to each other everyday, and I did get to go back and see her," Starscream was now sitting on the desk.

"If you don't mind me asking, how did she...go offline?" Starscream asked gently. He knew it was a touchy subject. He had personally messed up Knock Out's finish on numerous occasions when the medic had made a remark about his trine. Ratchet opened his optics, and looked right at Starscream. Starscream saw mech fluid in the corner of his optics, but Ratchet's voice was steady when he spoke.

"The Decepticons decided to ambush a part of Iacon, where the hospital was. The attack was lead by Shockwave, who drilled a tunnel for the Decepticons to use. Red Alert had set off the alarm, and tried to stop them from getting through the tunnel. Shockwave..." Ratchet breathed out, but when he spoke his voice was shaky, "Shockwave pushed her down on the ground, and stepped on her. He tortured her, demanding information, but Red Alert didn't say anything. She was strong, and then..." Tears began falling down Ratchet's facial plating, "He stabbed her just below the spark, as if to leave her online to feel her wounds. And then, he leaned down and whispered, 'You'll be alive long enough to see Ratchet.' He knew that we were almost together."

"Did...did you get a chance to bond?" Starscream asked, even though he already knew the answer. He wanted to hear it from Ratchet.

"No," Ratchet said quietly, "When I found her, I promised myself I would offline Shockwave before my spark stopped beating. I would offline him for offlining my almost sparkmate," Starscream got off the desk, and walked over to Ratchet. He sat down on the desk next to him.

They sat in silence for a while, and then Starscream spoke, "The day before the war started, I was out on Trypticon doing research on dark energon. Thundercracker and Skywarp were back in Crystal City. I knew something was wrong, as I could feel it in my spark. I left Trypticon, and went back. When I got there, part of Crystal City was destroyed. I ran through the wreck, calling out their names. The pain I felt in my spark... was nothing like I'd ever felt before. I came to part of the lab, and...it was destroyed. I combed through the wreckage, and I found both of them. Barely alive. I knelt down, and...I held both of them, one in each arm. I could feel their lives leave their sparks," Starscream closed his optics, and his voice was shaking when he spoke again, "Then I heard his voice, 'I told you they would get hurt.' I turned around and it was Megatron."

"Megatron... offline them?" Ratchet asked, horrified. Starscream shook his helm.

"A 'Con did, under Megatron's orders," Starscream said. Ratchet looked at the insignia on Starscream's chest. It glowed red. They weren't so different after all. They had both lost bots they care about, and Ratchet now understood why Starscream wasn't too fond of Megatron.

If he ordered a 'Con to kill Starscream's trine, then it would cause issues between them.

"Why did you work for him after he did that?" Ratchet asked. Starscream opened his optics, and mech fluid was in the corners.

"I didn't really have a choice. I was already kind of working with him, and he said we would bring Cybertron back to its glory days. Even though I wanted to offline him right then and there, I restrained myself. Arcee came over that night, and I broke down in front of her," Ratchet placed a hand on Starscream's shoulder.

"The war left no one untouched."

_In my shoes  
>Just to see what it's like to be me<br>I'll be you let's trade shoes  
>Just to see what it'd be like to<br>Feel your pain you feel mine  
>Go inside each other's minds<br>Just to see what we'd find  
>Look at shit through each other's eyes<em>

* * *

><p><em>The song used in the last part of the chapter is the chorus from "Beautiful" by Eminem. Hope you enjoyed the chapter!<br>_


	14. Assassination Plans

_Present_

_Jackson, Nevada_

Arcee leaned back against the wall, and rested a hand against her stomach panel. Jack looked over at her and smiled, "How are you feeling?"

"Tired," Arcee answered, and closed her optics. It had been a month since Starscream and Ratchet had gone back in time, and the Decepticons had been quiet the entire time. Optimus was staring at the monitor, tapping his fingers against the control panel, "Something wrong Optimus?" Arcee asked, looking over at her leader. Optimus turned his helm towards her.

"It seems strange that the Decepticons haven't been active," he said, and walked over to Ratchet's tools, "I figured Megatron would be trying day and night to build another ti..."

The alarm went off, and Bulkhead, Bumblebee and Wheeljack rushed in the room, "We got 'Cons," Bulkhead said, making a fist. Optimus turned to them.

"There is strong energon readings," he said with a grim look on his facial plating, "I fear that the Decepticons may have built another time machine."

* * *

><p>Megatron smiled as the drones finished loading the rest of the energon into the time machine controls. They had built the time machine underground so the Autobots couldn't detect the signal. He turned to Knock Out, "Thanks to our dear old friend Starscream, I will now be able to go back and finish what I started," he said, smiling. Knock OUt punched in the destination.<p>

"Everything is functional and ready to go Lord Megatron," Knock Out said, stepping back from the machine. Megatron walked over to the machine, and ran his claws over it.

"Oh Optimus," he whispered, "It was nice knowing you while it lasted," He looked up at the machine as it warmed up.

A ground bridge opened and Optimus, Bulkhead, Wheeljack, and Bumblebee ran through, "There!" Bulkhead shouted, pointing to the top of the cliff. They ran towards, and Megatron spotted them.

"Stop them!" he commanded, and the drones jumped off the cliff, landing in front of them. Knock Out and Breakdown stood at the top of the cliff, watching as they struggled to fight off the drones.

There was a bright light behind them, and Optimus looked up, "No," he whispered. Megatron was gone through. Knock Out called off the drones, and they disappeared. Optimus sunk to his knees, "It's over."

"Optimus, no it's not," Bulkhead said, "Starscream and Ratchet are there. They can stop him."

"If there was a way we could communicate with them, then they would have the heads up," Wheeljack said. Bumblebee beeped, and pointed behind them. They turned around, and saw Soundwave land in the ground, transforming as he did. Soundwave walked towards them, and Optimus stood up.

"Soundwave," he said, "You have been helpful to Jack and Starscream in the past. I would like to ask you for your help once again," Soundwave nodded his helm, and motioned for them to follow him.

* * *

><p><em>Past<em>

_Cybertron-Kaon_

A large circular light appeared, and Megatron stepped out. He closed his optics, and smiled. It felt so good to be home.

He began walking towards the outskirts of the city, heading towards Iacon when a shadow caught his optic's attention. He stopped, and turned around. The shape moved through an alley swiftly, and Megatron began to follow him.

The figure stopped, and walked into the light. Megatron frowned, as he tried to remember who that mech was. He seemed so familiar. The black and purple paint job, the hook for a hand, the sinister smile. Megatron watched as he saw...himself emerge from the shadows.

"This meeting is urgent from what Soundwave said," the mech said, his voice sinister to match his personality. Megatron nodded his helm slowly.

"I want an update on what Starscream is up to. And, as you do my spying for me, there better be a valid reason why he hasn't answered any of my messages or gone to any of the gatherings, or reported on those two mechs who appeared last week," The mech chuckled, "What's funny Lockdown?"

Megatron rolled his optics. How could he forget Lockdown?

"Starscream is letting them use his lab," Lockdown said, arms crossed, "And I've seen them talking to Thundercracker and Skywarp," Megatron narrowed his optics.

"Is that so?" he hissed, tapping his claws against his chin. Megatron smiled to himself. He remembered this conversation well, "Offline them."

"Who? Starscream?" Lockdown asked, "Why would yo..." Megatron slammed his fist against the wall.

"NO! The other two! Thundercracker and Skywarp! They are getting in the way of everything!" he roared. Lockdown took a step back.

"Isn't that...a bit extreme?" Both Megatrons chuckled.

"It's his punishment," they both said, "for not doing what he was told. In order to enforce that rule, you must take away something they care about," Lockdown bowed.

"Of course Lord Megatron," he said, and transformed. Tires squealing, he disappeared into the night.

Megatron emerged from the shadows, clapping. The younger Megatron turned towards him, "Well done. I couldn't have said it better myself," he said with a chuckle. Young Megatron took a step back, confused, "I'm from the future, just like Starscream and Ratchet are."

"Starscream and Ratchet?" Young Megatron asked.

"Ravage and Shockstorm. They are from my time, and accidentally got transported back in time by my machine."

"Why are you here?" Young Megatron asked, obviously not afraid. Megatron smiled, and walked over to him. He placed an arm around himself.

"Now, that is an interesting story."

* * *

><p><em>OMG I'M SO SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG TO UPDATE! I got swamped with school work but I promise from now on I will try to update as soon as possible.<br>_


	15. Twisted Fate

_Past_

_Cybertron-Crystal City_

Starscream cycled air, and leaned back. The time machine was finished. He looked at Ratchet, Thundercracker, Skywarp, and himself who were watching intently, "It's done," he said with a smile. Ratchet looked ready to hug him. He was actually smiling, "All I need is energon to make it run."

"You need something stronger than energon," Young Starscream said, "Dark energon would work better," Thundercracker and Skywarp nodded in agreement with him, "And I know where to get some. Trypticon has a large supply. I can get you some," Young Starscream left the room, and they heard him take off.

"I'm honestly surprised that Megatron hasn't found out about this," Thundercracker said, looking through data pads, "Considering Starscream hasn't answered him back yet," Ratchet and Starscream exchanged a look. Something was not right. Starscream felt something cold in his spark, and he stood up.

"I'm just going to put the time machine away, and me and Ratchet are going to get some air," Starscream said, and placed the machine carefully in the storage case. Ratchet helped him lock up, and they left the lab.

* * *

><p>"Something doesn't feel right," Starscream said, once Thundercracker and Skywarp were out of range, "I can't shake this feeling that something bad is going to happen," Ratchet nodded as they made their way to a small energon cafe.<p>

"I know what you're saying," Ratchet said, as they took their cubes and sat down, "Someth..." He stopped, and looked over Starscream's shoulder, "Impossible. How is he here?" he hissed, and Starscream turned around.

Standing in the crowd, his red optics looking around, was Megatron.

Not the Megatron from this time, but the Megatron from their time.

Starscream turned back to Ratchet, "The time machine broke. His blast from the cannon hit it, unless..." He trailed off, "They built another one," He turned back around, "But...why is he in Crystal City? Optimus is in Iacon," Ratchet frowned.

"I don't think he's seen us," Ratchet said, but Starscream wasn't listening. He looked to where Megatron was and saw Thundercracker and Skywarp walking down the street, "What is he looking at?" Starscream felt his spark speed up. Megatron was here to kill Thundercracker and Skywarp.

Starscream turned back to Ratchet, "This is the day that Thundercracker and Skywarp die," he whispered. Ratchet felt his spark get heavy.

"Which means that... Red Alert dies today too," he said sadly. Starscream turned to look at Megatron, and saw Lockdown walking towards his trine mates. His optics narrowed.

Lockdown killed his trine.

Ratchet grabbed Stasrcream's wrist, "Don't...even...think about it," he hissed, "You know what will happen if you do," Ratchet stood up, and pulled Starscream away from the square. The Seeker didn't resist against him.

Once they were away, Ratchet let him go and turned to face him, "Why would you even think that? You know what would happen. You would loose Arcee and your sparklings."

"And how do you know that?" Starscream snapped.

"Did Arcee come see you on her own or did you go find her after Thundercracker and Skywarp were killed?" Ratchet asked, crossing his arms. They heard an explosion and screams. Starscream shut his optics, "Answer the question Starscream," Starscream turned away, his hands in fists, the talons cutting the metal.

"I went and found her. She had heard the explosion though, and was worried it was me," he said quietly. He turned around, "Ratchet I just can't stand around and let them die again! There has to be some way that I can have both!"

Ratchet looked at Starscream with sympathy, "You can't have both Starscream. Sometimes, we have to chose what we want, even if we want both. There was no way for you to save your trine and be with Arcee. It is one or the other," He turned to face the square, and saw smoke rising, "We can't change the past it will mess up the future," Starscream looked at the smoke, and saw the smoke was disappearing. He looked at Ratchet, and a smile spread across his facial plating.

Ratchet sighed, and turned to look at Starscream, but he was gone. Ratchet frowned, and looked around, "Starscream?" he called, and felt something hit the back of his helm. With a groan, he fell on the ground, unconscious. Starscream chuckled.

"Sorry Ratchet, but I can have both," He transformed, and took off towards the smoke.

Thundercracker was leaking energon from his chassis, and he was lying on the ground, holding his side. Lockdown chuckled, and kicked him in the side, sending him over a pile of rubble. Thundercracker groaned, and spat energon from his mouth, "You should have kept your noisy helm out of Megatron's business," he sneered, his hook gleaming against the fire. Thundercracker looked up at him.

"Please don't do this," he begged. Skywarp was lying a few feet away, unconscious. Megatron was watching from a distance, a smile across his facial plating. Once Lockdown had killed Thundercracker and Skywarp, he would have a little chat with Young Starscream to get his original goal completed.

And when he went forward in time, Cybertron would be under Decepticon control. And no one could stop him.

Lockdown bent down, and lifted Thundercracker's chin up, "I want to see the light leave your optics when I drive my hook through your spark," he said softly.

"Funny. I want to see the light leave your optics when my missile goes through your chassis," Lockdown slowly turned around and saw Starscream standing there. His optics went wide.

"You..you're supposed to be on Trypticon!" he yelled, standing up.

Megatron looked down, and his optics went wide as well. He growled, and transformed, flying towards them.

Starscream was not going to ruining his plan.

Lockdown looked down at Thundercracker, then back at Starscream, "Wait. You... you look different."

"Of course he does!" Megatron roared, and Starscream turned around. Megatron had his cannon pointed at Skywarp's helm, "He's from the future. The other Starscream is on Trypticon," Starscream glared at him, "Surprised to see me Starscream?"

"Not at all," Starscream said, and took a step towards him. Megatron tightened his grip on Skywarp, "Let him go."

"Or what?" he sneered, "You'll fight me?" Lockdown pulled Thundercracker off the ground, and held his hook at his chassis, "You can't win Starscream. You should have let them die like they're supposed to."

"You knew?" Thundercracker asked, shocked, "You knew and didn't tell us?" Starscream turned to him.

"I couldn't risk changing the future," he said, "But I'm not going to let you slip away from me again."

Ratchet groaned, and rubbed his helm. He looked up, and saw that Starscream was gone. He got up, and ran back to the square. In the middle of the square, Starscream was there with Megatron, Lockdown, Thundercracker and Skywarp, "Starscream! What are you doing?"

Megatron turned his helm, and saw Ratchet, "Well, well. You aren't alone," Ratchet glared at Starscream, then turned to Megatron, "Oh well. Prime won't miss you medic. You won't stop me."

"That's what you think," Starscream snarled. Ratchet grabbed his wrist again.

"You need to stop right now before you do something stupid," Ratchet said low. Starscream pulled his wrist free and turned around to face him.

"If you're not going to help me, then I suggest you get out of the way," he snarled. Ratchet took a step back. Starscream turned to face Megatron and Lockdown punched him in the facial plating, sending him backwards. Ratchet moved out of the way as he tried to slice his metal with the hook, and began firing at Lockdown.

Megatron walked over to Thundercracker who was on the ground, and threw Skywarp down next to him, "You won't get away with this," Thundercracker said, "Stasrcream will return from Trypticon, and he will stop you," Megatron chuckled, and pointed his cannon at them.

"I don't think so."

Starscream kicked Lockdown, and saw Megatron pointing the cannon. He got up, and ran over to them, leaving Ratchet to fight Lockdown himself. Starscream grabbed the cannon, and pulled it, along with Megatron, away from them. Megatron growled, and grabbed Starscream's wing. He closed his hand on it, puncturing the wing. Starscream shut his optics and bit his lip to stop from screaming in pain. Megatron kicked him in the chassis, and the Seeker slammed into the side of a building. Megatron walked over to him, and pointed the cannon at his chassis.

"You should have listened to Ratchet," he said softly, the cannon warming up. Starscream looked over at Ratchet, and saw him still fighting with Lockdown, "But, then again, you were always very stubborn."

"NO!"

Thundercracker and Skywarp jumped on Megatron's back, sending the tyrant down to the ground. They shoved him to the ground, and kept him pinned down while Starscream looked up at Lockdown and Ratchet.

"Ratchet! Move!" he yelled, and fired his missile at Lockdown.

Ratchet moved out of the way and felt the heat of the missile by his facial plating. He turned his helm as the missile struck Lockdown right in the spark chamber.

The bounty hunter was blown up.

Ratchet turned and looked at Starscream. The Seeker leaned back against the wall, and closed his optics, obviously from pain. Ratchet rushed over, and bent down by him, "Starscream, talk to me. Say something."

"It...fragging hurts," he hissed, and Ratchet looked at his wing. Thundercracker and Skywarp got up, and rushed over as well. Megatron rolled over, and stood up. He looked up at the sky, and saw the form of a Seeker coming. His optics shifted to the remains of Lockdown, and he smiled. Quietly, he walked over to an alley and hide in the shadows.

"We need to get you out of here," Ratchet said, and Thundercracker and Skywarp picked him off the ground. They carried him out of the wreckage, leaving Megatron behind.

* * *

><p>Moments later, the other Starscream landed on the ground, and looked around, his optics wide, "TC? Skywarp?" he called, and began walking over the rubble. Megatron appeared out of the alley behind him, and waited.<p>

Starscream's foot kicked something, and he looked down. He saw an arm, and his spark stopped, "No," he whispered, and collapsed to his knees. He heard footsteps behind him, and turned around. Megatron stood behind him, his arms crossed and a smile on his facial plating, "You."

Starscream jumped up and ran at Megatron. The Decepticon Lord swung his arm and caught the Seeker in the stomach panel. He flung him backwards, but Starscream landed on his feet. His optics burned with hatred. Starscream ran towards Megatron once again, and attempted to puncture his armor with his fingers but Megatron grabbed his wrist, and forced him to the ground, twisting his arm, "Always so weak Starscream," he said softly, twisting the Seeker's arm even more. Starscream bit his lip, trying to hold back his screams, "Yet, you seem to enjoy the pain I deliver to you," He released Starscream's arm, and turned away from him. Megatron stopped when he felt something sharp cut his side. He looked down, and saw energon dripping from Starscream's fingertips. He growled, and kicked the Seeker in his side.

Starscream skidded across the ground, Megatron following him, "And you never learn," he said, bending down. He lifted Starscream's chin with his talon, "Now, you're going to help me with something," Starscream glared at him, energon running down the corner of his mouth, "I need you to get Orion Pax here as soon as possible."

"I'm not goin..." Megatron wrapped his hand around Starscream's throat, cutting him off.

"You're not going to what, my dear Starscream?" Starscream coughed, and Megatron let him go. The Seeker brought himself onto one knee, bowing before Megatron.

"It will be done, Lord Megatron," Megatron smiled at him.

"Excellent."

* * *

><p><em>Uh oh... That is all I have to say.<em>


	16. Emergency

_Present_

_Jackson, Nevada-Autobot Base_

Optimus was with Soundwave as the spy was explaining how the bug he had placed on Megatron worked. He could activate it with a code that only he knew how to work. Bumblebee, Bulkhead, and Wheeljack were patiently waiting for Soundwave to activate it so they could communicate with Starscream and Ratchet. It had been exactly two and a half months since they had been gone. Arcee was very pregnant now, and Optimus was beginning to suspect that she was due very soon.

He was hoping to have Ratchet and Starscream back by that point, but he had to be patient.

Jack, Miko and Raf were watching as well as Soundwave explained the device. Optimus was listening carefully, and nodding at the right parts. Jack knudged Raf, "Arcee doesn't look too well. It looks like she is in pain," Raf looked over at her, and saw that Jack was right. Arcee was having a difficult time staying still, and she had her hand over her stomach paneling. She was also obviously in pain by her facial expressions.

"I think we should make sure she's alright," Miko said, as the baby shower was supposed to be tomorrow. They nodded, and walked off the platform over to Arcee.

Jack placed a hand on her knee joint, "Arcee? Are you ok?" Arcee looked down at him, and forced a smile.

"I'm fine," she said, but it was obvious she wasn't, "The twins are moving a lot today," she said, and Jack looked down at her stomach. His eyes trailed to the clear liquid that was on the floor in front of her.

"Uh, Optimus?" The Prime looked up from his conversation with Soundwave, "I think something's wrong with Arcee," The Autobot leader walked over, and Jack pointed to the liquid. Optimus looked at it, then at Arcee.

"Arcee, how long have you been having pains?"

"A while," she answered, and suddenly she cried out in pain. Jack jumped back, alarmed, "No," she whispered, "No not today."

"What's happening?" Bulkhead asked, walking over.

"I'm going into labor," Arcee said, looking at him, her optics wide with fear.

It seemed at that moment all hell broke loose.

"WHAT?" Bulkhead yelled, rushing over to her, "But...but... it's too early yet! You're not due yet! Ratchet isn't here!"

We don't know how to deliver sparklings! Bumblebee exclaimed in beeps and clicks. Raf, Jack and Miko looked mortified. Wheeljack was standing with open mouth shock. It seemed only Optimus and Soundwave were the calm ones.

Optimus turned to Soundwave, "Activate the bug please," Soundwave nodded, and punched in the code. Optimus walked over to the ground bridge, and saw the sheet of paper with The Nemesis II coordinates on it, "We need a doctor," he said, and turned to everyone.

"Oh no. You don't mean...Knock Out, do you?" Wheeljack asked, "He's..." Another cry of pain came from Arcee and everyone turned to her, alarmed.

"What is the harm in asking?" Optimus asked, as he punched in the coordinates.

"That means... Breakdown will be with hi..." Bulkhead was cut off by the cry of pain, this time shriller and longer. Bulkhead looked at Optimus, "Do what you have to do, but hurry!" Optimus nodded, and activated the ground bridge. He looked over his shoulder and saw Bumblebee telling Arcee to breathe. With a run, he went through the ground bridge.

* * *

><p>Knock Out was in his office, buffing his paint job when he saw the bright light in the hall. He stopped, and put the buffer down, "Breakdown? Did you see that?" His partner looked over at him.<p>

"See what?"

"That flash," Knock Out stood up, and grabbed his energon prod. Optimus walked through the door. Breakdown and Knock out took a step back, weapons ready.

"I mean you no harm," Optimus said, holding his hands up to show he had no weapons, "But I'm here to ask for your help," Breakdown chuckled.

"And what does the Great Optimus Prime want with us?" he asked.

"It is Arcee. It seems she has gone into early labor," Knock Out frowned.

"Early labor? That can be dangerous," he said, lowering the prod, "Where is your medic?"

"He is back in time with Starscream still," Knock Out and Breakdown exchanged a glance, "They've been gone two and a half months. Arcee was supposed to have another month and a half left, but I believe it is because of the stress that she has gone into larbor early," Knock Out had placed the prod down on the desk, and was now leaning on it.

"And what makes you think I'd help?" he asked. Optimus walked over to him, and looked him in the optics.

"I know you and Arcee were friends before the war," he said softly, "I'm not asking you as leader of the Autobots, I'm asking you for Arcee's sake. She needs a doctor, or she could loose the twins," Breakdown glanced at Knock Out, and saw the medic was thinking. Knock Out looked up at Optimus.

"Lead the way Prime."

* * *

><p>Raf switched on the ground bridge, and Optimus, Knock Out and Breakdown drove through. Immediately Knock Out transformed, and rushed over to Arcee, "Get me a table, some energon, cloths, something to support her helm. Breakdown and Bulkhead, go grab some cloths so we can wipe off the sparklings when they come out. Wheeljack, help me lift Arcee on the table," Wheeljack nodded, and carefully they lifted Arcee up and placed her down. Arcee looked up at Knock Out.<p>

"Thank you," she whispered, as he wheeled her over to Ratchet's station. Optimus walked over to Soundwave, and looked at the screen. They saw what the bug saw, and that was a destroyed part of Crystal City.

"I hope Ratchet and Starscream weren't there," he whispered.

_Past_

_Cybertron-Crystal City_

"You're an idiot, you know that?" Ratchet snapped as he roughly bandaged Starscream's wing. The Seeker grimaced in pain. Thundercracker and Skywarp watched them, "You completely ruined the future. I hope you're happy. You're going to lose Arcee, and your sparklings, and be working for the Decepticons again," Starscream glared at him while he finished his wing, "I told you not to do anything that would change the past, and what do you have to do? Play the hero, as usual."

"Don't take your anger out on me," Starscream snapped, as he examined his wing, "You could have easily saved Red Alert," Ratchet looked at him.

"This isn't about saving Red Alert!" he exclaimed, "This is about keeping things the way they were!"

"And were you happy that way Ratchet? Are you happy now, knowing that you could have easily saved her and been happy instead of the glitch you are now?" Starscream snapped. Ratchet narrowed his optics at him, and said nothing.

"The main problem is Megatron is still out there, and he's going to get to Optimus before we do," Ratchet said, after a long silence.

"How do you know I won't end up with Arcee?" Starscream asked, "Starscream could still think they're dead and go find her."

"Wait, we have to pretend we're dead?" Thundercracker asked. Starscream and Ratchet turned to them, "Why did you even save us then?"

"Because," Starscream said, walking over to them, "It was my fault you were offlined in the first place, and the guilt was eating me," Skywarp placed a hand on his shoulder.

"It's not your fault," he said softly, "but if we have to pretend we're dead then we will," He stepped back.

"Maybe we'll meet again in the future," Thundercracker said, "And I hope you get to whoever Optimus is before Megatron," Starscream nodded, and the trine hugged. Starscream closed his optics, and then stepped back. Thundercracker and Skywarp transformed and took off into the sky.

"We need to go to Iacon, and find Optimus," Ratchet said, and they turned around. A small bug was floating in front of them, "What the..." Ratchet muttered, and walked over to it. He tapped it with his finger and the bug began flying around happy.

"_Ratchet. Starscream."_

"Optimus?"

"_Thank Primus you are alive," _Starscream walked over.

"I invented that," he muttered, "And told Soundwave to..." He smiled, "Soundwave I owe you big time. I'll get you as much energon as you want," He heard a metallic chuckle from Soundwave. They heard a cry of pain in the background, "What's going on?"

"Are you being attacked?" Ratchet asked, concerned.

"_No, that was Arcee."_

"Is she ok?" Starscream asked, equally concerned, "Let me talk to her please."

"_Bumblebee we need you over here! She's having trouble circulation enough air!" _Starscream's optics went wide.

"Why is Knock Out there? What's going on?" They heard a pause, "Prime answer me!" Starscream snarled, smacking the bug. Ratchet grabbed his hand, holding it down.

"_Arcee's gone into labor."_

Starscream felt his spark stop. Ratchet's optics went wide, "You..you can't be serious! We've only been gone a few days!"

"_Ratchet, you have been gone two and a half months," _Starscream sunk to the ground. Arcee was in labor, and he wasn't there, _"I asked Knock Out and Breakdown to come because I know Arcee and Knock Out were friends before the war, and I figured he would want to help his friend," _Ratchet looked down at Starscream.

"Megatron is here," Ratchet said, "We need to stop him from killing you, and we need to do it quickly."

"_Ratchet, Starscream. You must hurry. Arcee is having a difficult time right now."_

"Has she actually started giving birth?" Starscream asked, finding his voice. He was in shock.

"_No, but she is in a lot of pain," _Starscream stood up, and looked at Ratchet.

"Please tell me you have a quick way to get to Iacon."

"_The quickest way is the outskirts of Crystal City. It will lead you straight to the archives. Please hurry," _The bug flew away. Ratchet looked at Starscream.

"How fast can you fly carrying another bot?" Starscream stretched his arms, and turned to Ratchet.

"Fast enough."


	17. A Seeker And A Mech

_Ok. So we're getting down to the nitty-gritty. I'm going to try something different for this chapter since it is probably the most important chapter in this story. The italics will represent the future. If you don't understand well let me give you a demonstration._

_Ex. Jack and Jill went up the hill to fetch a pail of water._

Jack's mother walked into his room, "Jack, I need you and Jill to go get me some water.

_Hopefully that makes it clear. I'm doing this because both the events that happen in this chapter take place at the same time.  
><em>

_Enjoy!_

* * *

><p><em>"Prime! Get over here! Arcee needs someone to hold her hand!"<em>

_Arcee had been in labor for two hours now, but still nothing. Her contractions were getting worse though. It would soon be time, and Optimus was praying that Starscream and Ratchet made it back in time._

_Arcee needed them here._

Starscream and Ratchet ran through Iacon, pushing bots out of the way. Starscream's felt his spark pounding in his chest. He needed to get to the archives now. They needed to find out if Orion was still there.

Ratchet was behind him, "We're almost there Starscream!" Starscream looked over his shoulder, and nodded.

They came to the data library, and ran through the door.

"Alpha Trion!" Starscream called, as they came to a stop. Ratchet looked around, and spotted the old bot, "Alpha Trion!"

_Knock Out looked at Arcee, "How far apart are the contractions?" he asked, watching her systems. They were beginning t__o heat up quickly._

_"They're on their way," she whispered, obviously in pain, "I don't __want to have these sparklings without Starscream or Ratchet here!" she yelled, then cried out in pain from a contraction. _

Alpha Trion turned towards them, "Can I..."

"Where's Orion?" Ratchet asked, cutting him off. Alpha Trion blinked a few times.

"You just missed him," Starscream groaned, and Ratchet pinched his nasal plasting, "Why?"

"Do you know where he went?" Starscream asked. Alpha Trion closed his optics, thinking.

"He's gone to Crystal City. He mentioned something about seeing Starscream..." Ratchet and Starscream were quickly walking down the hall before he finished his sentence.

_"Bulkhead get me some more energon! Arcee's losing energon fast and we need her stabilized!"_ _Knock Out yelled, and Bulkhead ran to Ratchet's quarters. Optimus bent down by Arcee, and she turned to face him._

_"I know you can do this without Starscream and Ratchet," he said softly, "You have to be strong for the twins," Arcee nodded. Jack was by her other side, holding her other hand._

_"If it hurts, squeeze Optimus' hand, not mine," he said with a chuckle. Arcee turned her helm towards him, and smiled._

_"Thank you," she whispered, "for being by my side partner," Miko and Raf were watching as well._

"Why is he in Crystal City?" Ratchet asked, once they were outside. Starscream tapped his chin, then his optics went wide.

"Megatron. Megatron is using him to get Orion. Starscream will do anything that Megatron wants now because of what happened," Starscream said, turned to him, "We need to get to Crystal City now."

* * *

><p>Orion Pax walked down the narrow street of Crystal City, and stopped when he came to the lab entrance. He saw Starscream standing at the entrance, his arms crossed. But...something looked different about him.<p>

Orion walked over to him, "Hello Starscream."

"Orion," Starscream answered, "Megatron is waiting for you inside," Orion nodded, and Starscream opened the door. The Seeker looked around, and followed Orion inside, shutting the door.

_Arcee screamed in pain, "Ok! The first one is coming!" Knock Out yelled, "Everyone get ready! Bee, over here! Get ready to take the sparkling from me! Breakdown, are the towels ready to wipe off the sparklings?" Breakdown nodded. Knock Out looked at Arcee, "When the next contraction comes, I want you to push, alright?" Arcee nodded. Optimus grasped her hand, and Jack placed his hand on her helm._

_"It will be alright," he whispered, and she nodded again. She felt the contraction coming, and screamed in pain._

_"Push Arcee Push!" Knock Out yelled._

Starscream and Ratchet landed on the roof across from the lab, and saw Megatron inside, "There," Ratchet said, pointing at the tyrant, "He's going to offline him," Starscream watched as Starscream led Orion into the room.

"On my signal, we'll go."

Orion watched Megatron come out of the shadows, "Megatron, what is this about?" Megatron folded his hands behind his back, and began circling Orion.

"Oh, what is this about?" he asked softly. Starscream locked the door, and crossed his arms, "Well, Optimus, there is something I need to do to stop you from becoming the leader of the Autobots," Orion frowned.

"Optimus, who's Optimus?" he asked, confused. Megatron turned to face him, and smiled.

"Why, you are," he said, his cannon coming online. Orion took a step back.

"Megatron, I don't understand what is going on."

_"Push Arcee push!"_

_"AHHHH!" Arcee screamed. It felt like her insides were falling out. She was thrown back onto the berth, "IT HURTS!"_

_"Arcee it's there! I can see the helm! PUSH!"_

_Arcee screamed, and fell back on the berth, her vents circulating air quickly to cool her down._

_T__here was a soft cry heard as Knock Out handed the sparkling to Bumblebee, "It's a boy," he said, looking at her. Arcee lifted her helm._

_"Blaze," she whispered, and Bumblebee began wiping off Blaze. Arcee felt another wave of contractions coming. _

_"The second one is coming!"_

"Of course you don't," Megatron said, walking towards him, "Because I'm not the Megatron from this time. I'm the Megatron from the future, and I'm here to kill you," he snarled, pointing the cannon at his helm.

Starscream crashed through the glass, and slammed into Megatron, Ratchet behind him. Orion covered his helm as the glass pieces landed everywhere. Starscream slammed Megatron into the wall, pinning him there. Ratchet rushed over to Orion.

"Are you alright?"

"Ratchet, why are you here?" Orion asked, confused.

"I'm from the future, and he," he said, pointing to Starscream who was holding Megatron against the wall, "is from the future as well," Orion looked at him, then at both Starscreams. Megatron snarled, and pushed Starscream off.

_Knock Out looked up at her, "Come on Arcee, you can do this," he said, watching as her systems began to heat up again._

Megatron swung his sword at Starscream, but the Seeker dodged it. He kicked Megatron in the stomach, and the Decepticon Lord fell on his aft. Ratchet looked over at him, "Starscream," he said, and the Seeker looked over.

"Get the time machine," Starscream said, and turned to walk towards him. Megatron grabbed his foot, and pulled the Seeker down on the ground. Young Starscream and Orion watched as Megatron stepped on Starscream's wing, pinning him to the ground.

_Arcee felt like her insides were once again going to fall out. She threw her helm back against the berth, a cry of pain escaping her lips. Bulkhead was by her side now, holding a damp cloth to her forehead, "You can do this," he whispered._

"Starscream, my dear, foolish Starscream," Megatron sneered, "When are you going to learn?" He pointed his sword at Starscream's chassis, "You will not be returning to Arcee," With a roar, he drove the sword down. Starscream rolled out of the way, and jumped up. He scratched Megatron's side, causing the tyrant to roar in pain. Starscream punched him in the facial plating, and Megatron stumbled backwards. Starscream kicked him again, and then grabbed a rod on the desk. He slammed it into Megatron's helm, forcing him to his knees. Starscream placed it down, and walked over to him. He lifted up Megatron's chin.

"You're the one who's foolish," he hissed, and shoved him backwards. Starscream walked towards him and pointed his missile at Megatron. Ratchet returned pulling the time machine, and looked up.

"Starscream stop!"

_"Arcee push!" Knock Out yelled, and Arcee pushed, screaming in pain._

Starscream held his missile at Megatron, staring at him. Ratchet looked at him, "Don't do it Starscream. You'll be no better than him," he said softly. Starscream looked over his shoulder at Ratchet, and lowered his missile. He turned on his heel and walked over to the time machine. Megatron pushed himself up, and stood up.

"We need to put the dark energon in," Starscream said, as he began putting in the coordinates. They didn't see Megatron sneaking up on Young Starscream.

Starscream felt a sharp pain in his side, and looked down. Ratchet and Orion looked down as well. They saw energon running down his side panel, and Starscream dropped to his knees.

"You should have offlined me when you had the chance," Megatron sneered, the same cut on Young Starscream's side, "You forgot that I can hurt you by hurting him."

_Arcee screamed in pain, squeezing Optimus' hand. Knock Out grimaced, "It's almost there Arcee! Just a little more!"_

Starscream looked at him, "You wouldn't," Megatron smiled.

"You know me."

He kicked Young Starscream who slammed into the wall. Starscream felt the pain in his wings. Orion ran over to Megatron and grabbed his arm, trying to pull him away. Ratchet ran over as well, and began firing at him. Starscream grabbed onto the desk and pulled himself up. He grabbed the dark energon, and shoved it in the power source. He cried out in pain as he felt Megatron's talons cut into Young Starscream's facial plating. Starscream brought his talons up to his facial plating, and felt it was wet with energon.

Ratchet pulled Megatron's arm down, and kicked him in the chest cavity. Megatron snarled at him. Orion grabbed his other arm, and they pulled him over by Starscream. Starscream was furiously typing on the controls, and soon the time machine began to warm up. Young Starscream stood up, holding his side.

_"Push Arcee!" With a final cry, Arcee pushed, and fell back against the berth. Another soft cry was heard as Knock Out handed the sparkling to Bumblebee once again, "It's a Seeker, and a girl," Arcee lifted her helm._

_"Fireflight," she said, before falling unconsicous._ _Knock Out rushed over._

_"We're losing her! I need more energon to stabilize her!"_

Starscream hit the start button, and he turned to Megatron, "You're going...to the Nemesis," he breathed, obviously in pain. Megatron narrowed his optics at him as Ratchet and Orion pushed him towards the machine.

"This isn't over," he hissed, and Ratchet shoved him through. The machine flashed, and Megatron was gone. Starscream's knees gave out from loss of energon, and Young Starscream rushed over.

"Hold on Starscream," he said, as he put in the coordinates for him and Ratchet. Orion looked at Ratchet.

"Thank you," he said, and they grasped hands. Ratchet nodded at him.

"I'll see you in the future...Optimus," he said, and let go of his hand. Ratchet supported Starscream by placing an arm around his shoulders. He turned to Young Starscream, "Stay out of trouble," he said with a smile, and they walked through the machine.

_"Arcee stay with us!"_


	18. Reunited

_Ok so now we are back in the present time. This is the second last chapter of the story, so things are starting to calm down...or are they?_

_Also, big thanks to Flareup4Ratchet and BumblebeeLover237 for help with this chapter. I couldn't have come up with the idea for it without you guys :) So, Bumblebee and Ratchet will give you hugs._

_Anyways, to the story!_

* * *

><p>Starscream and Ratchet walked out of the vortex, and it disappeared. They looked around, and they were in the same place they first went back in time. Starscream grimaced, and Ratchet placed him on the ground. The medic knelt down, and gently ran his fingers over the wound, "I need to fix that before it gets infected," he said. Starscream lid down.<p>

"Ratchet, I'm sorry for what I said about Red Alert," he said after a long silence. He heard Ratchet sigh.

"No, you were right. I was upset that I didn't save her," Ratchet said, as he sat down on the ground, "It was hard for both us," Starscream nodded, and sat up, grimacing.

"I wonder what they look like. My sparklings," Starscream said with a smile.

"Sparklings?"

Starscream and Ratchet turned their helms, and saw two Seekers before them. Starscream's optics went wide.

"Thundercracker. Skywarp," he whispered, as his trine walked over to him, and sat down on the ground. They embraced each other, and Ratchet smiled at this. Starscream closed his optics, feeling their sparks' warmth against his own, "I...I thought you were offline," Stasrcream said, opening his optics again and looking at his brothers. Thundercracker shook his helm.

"We were hiding. We're sorry we didn't come to you sooner," he said, as he helped Starscream up. Skywarp placed an arm around the young Seeker.

"Not getting into trouble, are you?" Skywarp asked, looking down at his side. Starscream chuckled.

"You know me," he said, as they walked over to Ratchet, "Ratchet, this is Skywarp and Thundercracker. My trine."

"Since when are you sided with the Autobots?" Thundercracker asked, eyeing Ratchet. Starscream chuckled.

"It's a long story," he said, as Ratchet simply shook his helm at them.

"I'm guessing you're not the oldest then, are you Starscream?"

"Thundercracker is the oldest, then it's Skywarp, then me," Starscream said, "Are you going to call for that ground bridge or are you going to let me die from lack of energon?" Ratchet narrowed his optics at him.

"Watch it Starscream," he warned, "I may make your next check-up very painful," Starscream simply chuckled again, "Optimus, requesting a ground bridge."

There was a pause, then they heard Optimus' voice.

_"Ground bridge activated, old friend."_

* * *

><p>Optimus turned to the bridge as Ratchet, Starscream, Thundercracker and Skywarp came through. Miko began cheering and jumping up and down, "Yes! They did it!" Starscream rolled his optics, and Thundercracker placed him down on a berth. The two Seekers bent down, and all three of them began speaking in their native language. Bulkhead looked over at Ratchet.<p>

"His trine," Ratchet said, crossing his arms, "It's better Starscream explains everything," Optimus walked over to him, and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Glad that you're back old friend," he said with a smile. Wheeljack was cleaning up Ratchet's tools, "Arcee is resting at the moment, and so are the twins," Starscream looked up. Optimus turned around as a red and white femme came out of where Arcee and the newborn twins were placed. She looked over at Optimus.

"Optimus Prime, Sir. Arcee is still weak, but she will be fine. I have some energon drip feeding into her. Since she's too weak to feed her twins, I made up some formula for them, fed them and took care of them. All three are resting comfortably now."

Ratchet looked up from patching Starscream's side, and stood up. Optimus was blocking the voice of the femme, but she sounded so familiar. Optimus moved slightly as he nodded, "Good. That is th..."

"Red Alert," Ratchet whispered. The femme, Red Alert, looked around Optimus and her optics went wide. Ratchet walked over to her, and took her hands, "Is it you?" he whispered, "Is it really you?"

"I thought... you were offlined," she whispered, tears in her optics.

"I thought the same," Ratchet whispered, pulling her close.

Miko looked at Jack and Raf, "Are...you seeing what I'm seeing?" They nodded. Starscream smiled, and Miko looked over at him. He saw the three children looking at him.

"That's Red Alert, Ratchet's femme."

"Wait. Ratchet has a girlfriend?" Miko asked, surprised. Starscream nodded, "How?"

"It's better you ask him," Starscream said, as the two medics pulled away from each other. Even Bulkhead, Bumblebee, Wheeljack and Optimus were speechless. Ratchet put his arm around Red Alert, and saw everyone staring at him.

"What?" he asked, "I can't have a femme?"

"It's just... I've never seen you so happy before," Bulkhead said, finally speaking for the four mechs there. They all nodded, "But...war does change a mech."

"Or a femme," Red Alert said, with a smile. Bulkhead simply chuckled, and walked over to Ratchet.

"You're gonna have to tell me this story Ratch," he said. Ratchet sighed, and shook his helm. Starscream stood up, his side all fixed up.

"If you don't mind, I'm going to go see Arcee," he said, and left the room while Ratchet was threatening Bulkhead with wrenches as he started teasing him about having a girl.

Starscream silently opened the door to Arcee's quarters, and slipped inside. He saw Arcee's figure on her berth, and the energon drips hooked up to her. He spotted a crib by the bed, and walked over. Starscream glanced at Arcee, and saw she was in a peaceful recharge. Starscream bent down and kissed her forehead, then stood up. He turned to the crib, and looked in.

Two sparklings, one a Seeker, were curled up next to each other. The Seeker had pale gray finish while the bot had a midnight blue finish. Starscream felt a smile across his facial plating. They were so tiny and fragile.

"Do you want to hold them?"

Starscream turned around, and saw Red Alert in the door, "Uh, yes," he said, and she walked over. Red Alert reached down in the crib, and picked up the midnight blue sparkling. It stretched and yawned. Opening its optics, the crimson red ones stared into Starscream's crimson red optics. Starscream held out his hands, and Red Alert wrapped the sparkling in a blue blanket. She carefully placed the sparkling in Starscream's arms.

"This is Blaze, your son," she said, and picked up the Seeker.

Starscream looked down at Blaze. Yes, he could see some of his own features in his son, but he had his mother's finish. Blaze looked up at his father, and hid his face in the blanket, then looked up, smiling.

"And this is your daughter, Fireflight," she said, holding up the Seeker.

Starscream looked up at her, and saw Arcee's azure optics staring back at him. He could definitely see some of Arcee's features, but she was a Seeker, like him, and was pale grey, almost white, finish. Starscream's was darker than Fireflight's. The little Seeker held out her tiny hands to Starscream. Red Alert smiled.

"She knows you're her creator," she said, as she handed the other sparkling to him. Starscream looked down at the twins in his arms, and felt a warmth in his spark.

These were his sparklings, and he would make sure no one hurt them.

Red Alert placed a hand on his shoulder, "If you want, I can show you how to care for them. Arcee has agreed to it already," Starscream nodded, and he heard Arcee move. He turned around, and Arcee was sitting up on her berth, stretching. She opened her optics, and saw Starscream holding the twins.

"Starscream," she whispered, and Red Alert helped her up. Starscream handed the sparklings back to Red Alert, and pulled Arcee in for a hug, "Don't ever leave again," she said, muffled by his chassis. Starscream chuckled, and kissed her forehead.

"Why would I ever leave the one I love?" he asked softly, tracing her face with his fingertips. Arcee smiled at him, and leaned in to kiss him. Starscream kissed her back, holding her close," I love you Arcee," he whispered between the kisses.

"I love you too Starscream," the blue femme said back, and she placed her helm against his chest chassis. Arcee smiled at her twins, "Why not we bring them out so everyone can see them?" Starscream nodded, and he took Fireflight from Red Alert while Arcee took Blaze. Red Alert followed them out to the main entrance.

Ratchet turned around, "Is that them?" he asked, walking over. Arcee nodded, and Ratchet smiled at them, "Healthy and strong, just like their creators," Thundercracker and Skywarp walked over.

"Arcee, this is Thundercracker and Skywarp. My trine," Arcee looked at them, her optics wide.

"But...how? You said..."

"We were in hiding," Skywarp said, his optics on the twins, "We're uncles TC!" Starscream laughed, and gave Fireflight to Skywarp.

"This is Fireflight," Arcee gave Blaze to Thundercracker.

"And this is Blaze," Ratchet placed an arm around Red Alert.

"You never told me how you survived," he said softly. Red Alert turned to him.

"Two Seekers came out of nowhere and attacked Shockwave, forcing him to retreat. The Elite Guard showed up and took me back to their headquarters and fixed me up," Ratchet nodded, and kissed her.

"I'm just glad you're here," he whispered, but his optics were on Thundercracker. The Seeker winked at him, as he rocked Blaze back and forth. Skywarp was softly singing to Fireflight in the language of the Seekers. Starscream placed an arm around Arcee, and pulled her close.

They were together again.

* * *

><p>Starscream was sitting next to Cliffjumper's resting place of the top of the base, "Hey Cliffjumper," he said, "I hope wherever you are, that you're at peace," He stopped, "I know you can't forgive for offlining you, but I'm going to apologize. I am sorry. I...I didn't know how much you meant to Arcee. I didn't know you were partners. If you were, you probably wouldn't listen to an apology from a Decepticon, but...I've changed. And... I promise that I will looked after Arcee, and make sure nothing bad happens to her."<p>

"You better keep to your word," Starscream looked over his shoulder, and saw Ratchet standing a few feet away. Starscream stood up.

"How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough," Ratchet said, and walked over to him, "Does...Arcee know it was you who snuffed Cliffjumper?" Starscream shook his helm.

"She can never know."

"Starscream, you'll have to tell her. How do you think she'll react if she found out from someone else?" Starscream turned to him.

"I can't do that to her. She trusts me too much," Ratchet crossed his arms, "Ratchet, you're not..."

"No," he said softly, cutting him off, "I won't tell anyone," They turned to face the sunset, "Starscream, I want to thank you. For...saving Red Alert," Starscream turned to him.

"It wasn't me," he said. Ratchet smiled.

"You saved Thundercracker and Skywarp, and they saved Red Alert. I talked to them a while ago, and they said that when they saw how hurt I was, they knew they had to do something," Starscream chuckled.

"Always wanting to help. That was the difference between me and them," he said softly. Ratchet placed a hand on his shoulder.

"You are helpful Starscream. No matter what anyone says. And if Megatron couldn't see that, then he just lost a great member of his team," Starscream looked at Ratchet and blinked a few times.

"Do you mean that?" Ratchet nodded.

"Medic's oath. Always mean what you," They turned to the horizon again.

They stood in silence for a while, then made their way back inside the base.

Everyone was already in recharge, and the humans gone home. Starscream nodded to Ratchet, and walked into Arcee's quarters. He walked over to the crib, and looked down at his twins. Blaze and Fireflight were curled up next to each other. Starscream pulled the blanket up more on them, and leaned down. He kissed both of them on their foreheads, and walked over to Arcee's berth.

Arcee was lying with her back to him, already in recharge. Starscream smiled, and lid down on the berth with her. He draped an arm around her, and entwined their fingers. Arcee sighed, and moved closer to him. Starscream closed his optics.

Yes, everyone was together again.

* * *

><p><em>Next chapter is the last! And this story took place before "Partners"<em>


	19. Devious Plans

_And here it is. The last chapter of this story. So sad. Also on a side note it's so awesome that this story has over a hundred reviews! You guys are awesome!  
><em>

_Here is it!_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

><p>Knock Out and Breakdown were standing in the main control room when the bright vortex appeared. They turned around and Megatron stumbled through, but he caught himself before he fell on the ground. Knock Out rushed over, "Lord Megatron, are you... alright?"<p>

"Get off me," Megatron snarled, pushing Knock Out away. He stood up to his full height, and limped over to the control panel. Knock Out and Breakdown followed.

"How was the mission my Lord?" Knock Out asked.

That was a mistake.

Megatron spun around, "How do you think it went?" he snarled, "Are we on Cybertron? Are the Autobots here being our slaves? Is Starscream begging for forgiveness? NO!" he slammed his fist into the wall, missing Knock Out's helm. The medic looked at the fist, and backed away. Megatron turned back to the controls. He closed his optics.

"My Lord, all is not lost," he heard Airachnid's smooth voice, "We can still defeat the Autobots. Perhaps, we can get our hands on those sparklings and use them as leverage," Megatron turned around, and looked at her.

"I will not kill sparklings, if that is what you're suggesting," he said softly. Soundwave was at the back of the room, "We will kill Optimus, and Starscream. They are my main priority. Do not forget that," Airachnid nodded.

"While you were absent Lord Megatron, I put a call out for any Decepticon out in the stars to come to Earth, and help us," Megatron raised his optics at her. He was surprised by this, as he had ordered Starscream to do the same when he first arrived.

Obviously that didn't happen.

"And?" he asked. Airachnid motioned for him to follow her, and she lead him down the halls. She stopped at a door, and opened it.

Megatron looked inside, and was greeted by a loud cheer, "ALL HAIL LORD MEGATRON!" There was a at least ten Decepticons in the room, chanting his name. Megatron turned to Airachnid. The femme was smiling, and walked over to him.

"And I also found out a nice little piece of information that you would love to hear," Megatron bent down, and she whispered it in his audio. A smile slowly spread across his facial plating.

"Well, I believe I know how I'm going to get to Optimus."

* * *

><p><em>DONE! So sad that it is done but all things must end eventually. But do not fear, my fellow readers, I have decided to make this into a trilogy, and so there will be one more part after this one. It will not be up for a while as I'm going to work on my other stories but keep an eye out for it.<em>

_Anyways, Peace!_


End file.
